My Love In the Past
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Sakura yang berasal dari tahun 2999 menggunakan mesin waktu untuk melihat masa depannya di tahun 3000 malah terdampar di tahun 2010./rnr?/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Uchiha Kazuma

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Adventure

Character : Sakura.H & Sasuke.U

Kazuma House Production Presents…

**My Love In The Past**

.

.

.

.

Orang yang ingin kembali ke masa lalu atau pun melihat masa depan itu hanya orang yang memiliki indra ke enam. Memangnya benar? Kata siapa? Saat ini, pada akhir abad 30, manusia sudah semakin maju dengan ditemukannya berbagai macam jenis elektronik, salah satunya mesin waktu.

Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun, yang menganggap dirinya selalu sial, menggunakan mesin waktu untuk melihat masa depan. Dengan menggunakan cairan tembus pandang, Sakura pergi ke pangkalan militer untuk menggunakan mesin waktu.

Wuing…Wuing…Wuing…

Sebuah suara yang dikeluarkan dari sebuah mesin yang berbentuk seperti bola rugby dan seukuran dengan mobil jazz (kalau dalam abad 21 di Indonesia). Perlahan tapi pasti, mesin itu terangkat ke udara.

Wuing… Wuing… Wuing…

Trap…Trap…Trap…

"Hei kau! Berhenti!," ucap seorang penjaga yang bernama Kotetsu, salah satu orang yang menjaga pangkalan itu. Disampingnya telah berdiri Izumo. Walau sudah ketahuan begitu, Sakura tetap saja tidak menghentikan mesin itu. Semakin lama, mesin itu semakin naik ke udara.

Wuing… Wuing… Wuing… Zrum…

Mesin itu pun menghilang.

Abad 21

"Hei Sasuke! Kau tidak pulang?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berrambut cokelat dengan tattoo taring dikedua pipinya.

"Entar," jawab anak berrambut raven dengan mata hitam onyx yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke.

Zrum…Wuing…Wuing…Zing…

'Apa itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat dari mana asal suara itu. Setelah mengingat, ia pergi ke sebuah hutan, ya…gak bisa dibilang hutan juga sih. Lebih tepatnya mungkin dapat disebut tempat kumpulan pohon-pohon besar di kota itu yang jarang didatangi orang.

Srek…Srek…

'Hah? Mesin apa ini? Bentuknya kayak bola rugby dan seukuran mobil jazz?' batin Sasuke. Lalu pintu mesin itu pun terbuka.

"Ah… ternyata seperti ini ya tahun 3000!" ujar seorang anak perempuan berrambut pink yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mesin itu.

"Hei! Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hai aku Haruno Sakura!" jawab anak perempuan itu. Sasuke yang melihat penampilan anak perempuan itu jadi bingung.

"Kau aneh!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya aneh, ini tuh masih abad 21, tahun 2010. Kenapa kau bilang tahun 3001? Dan juga rambut dan gaya berpakaianmu itu!" Sasuke memandang Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki 'memang aneh', Sakura memakai tank top yang dilapisi jaket yang hanya sampai se-diagfragma-nya dan juga sebuah celana panjang yang pas di kakinya dengan pelindung lutut, dan juga sepatunya, sepatu boot dengan heels lima centi.

"Kau serius ini tahun 2010?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iyalah, kau itu dari tahun apa?"

"Dari tahun 2999" jawab Sakura seadanya membuat Sasuke mengangakan mulutnya. Lalu Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah PDA. 'Gawat! Bahan bakarnya sudah mulai habis!' batinnya.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu kayak orang yang lagi khawatir?"

"Um…Di tahun ini sudah ada yang menggunakan energi ion tidak?"

"Energy ion? Kalau yang kutahu sekarang orang menggunakan minyak bumi untuk bahan bakar."

"Hua~ kalau begitu gimana bisa pulang?" Sakura hampis saja menangis.

"Hei…hei… jangan nangis, ya sudah, untuk sementara waktu kau tinggal dirumahku dulu."

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak, lagi pula mamaku pasti senang ada anak perempuan di rumah"

"Bagaimana dengan C-Time -ku ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk mesin itu.

"Taruh disini aja. Aman kok." Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Sasuke.

Uchiha's House…

"Tadaima!" ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Sasuke!" ucap seorang perempuan berrambut hitam panjang dengan tersenyum. "Ini siapa Sasu?"

"Dia temanku, dia sedang nyasar dan gak tau mau kemana."

"Ya sudah tinggal disini saja. Siapa namamu nak?"tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Jadi Sakura-chan, selamat datang di rumah ini."

"Hei Sasuke!" teriak seorang laki-laki berrambur panjang yang dikuncir ekor kuda dengan senang. "Siapa dia? Pacarmu ya?"

"Bukan! Sejak kapan kau pulang?" tanya Sasuke pada orang itu yang ternyata kakaknya, Itachi.

"Tadi siang!"

"Sakura, kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Mikoto.

"A-aku, aku dari tahun 2999" jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Hah? Kau dari masa depan?" tanya Itachi dan diblas dengan anggukkan kepala dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang dari masa depan ke sini?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Awalnya aku ingin ke masa depan, tahun 3000. Tapi aku sepertinya salah memencet tombol sehingga aku malah ketahun ini…" kata Sakura sambil menggatuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah, kamu nanti tidur di kamar tamu, sebelah kamar Sasuke. Sekarang kita akan ke toko baju untuk mengganti bajumu," kata Mikoto. Dan mereka berempat pun pergi ke sebuah toko baju di wilayah Style Road, Konoha City.

Style Road, Konoha City.

Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah toko baju. "Selamat sore ibu, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya SPG disana.

"Saya ingin mencari baju untuk anak perempuan saya."

"Umur berapa ya bu?"

"Um…" Mikoto melihat pada Sakura sebentar. " 17 tahun," Mikoto mengira-ngira.

"Oh kalau begitu ada di bagian sana," ucap SPG itu sambil menunjuk tempatnya. Mereka berempat pun pergi ke tempat itu ditemani oleh SPG tadi.

Mereka melihat-lihat dan memilih banyak baju (ya bajunya serta ke bagian dalamnya). "Sakura, sekarang kau coba semuanya di sana" kata Mikoto sambil memberikan baju yang menumpuk segunung itu.

Sakura pun mencoba baju-baju itu satu-satu (iyalah!). Sakura keluar dari fitting room dengan menggunakan kaus putih dilapisi jaket merah dengan celana selutut warna putih. Semua, atau tepatnya dua orang laki-laki disana dibuatnya ternganga.

'Kawaii…' batin kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Jadi Itachi Sasuke, bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya Mikoto yang dianggap sebagai godaan iman bagi kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Bagus…" kata Itachi yang bisa menutupi cengonya itu.

"Ca-cantik…" jawab Sasuke lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburatnya. Walaupun lirih, tetap saja Sakura bisa mendengarnya dan ia pun menjadi blushing.

"Jadi ibu, apa yang anda pilih?" tanya SPG itu.

"Kami memilih semua baju ini," dan mereka pun pergi lagi ke toko sepatu. Tentu saja setelah Sakura mengganti bajunya yang dari tahun 2999 menjadi baju orang tahun 2010.

Mereka pun beli sepuluh pasang sepatu yang terdiri dari dua pasang sandal dan delapan pasang sandal (banyak banget!).

"Hah~ capek banget sih… Perempuan itu ribet banget sih, beli ini itu," rutuk Sasuke yang badannya udah pegel-pegel.

"Hahaha…Kau ini, kalau punya pacar gimana?" ledek Itachi.

"Makanya itu, perempuan tuh ribet!"

"Sasu, Itachi, sekarang kita pulang!" kata Mikoto.

Sesampainya di rumah…

"Um…Tante, aku merasa gak enak kalau aku hanya menumpang disini. Um… ada yang bisa kukerjakan tidak?" tanya Sakura saat sedang berduaan dengan Mikoto.

"Tidak, tidak usah." kata Mikoto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tanda gak setuju.

"Ayolah tante, aku merasa tidak enak kalau begitu…" mohon Sakura.

"Um… baiklah, kau bisa membantu Sasuke mendapatkan pacar." Ujar Mikoto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat malam tante." Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya. Saat akan pergi langkahnay terhenti karna perkataan Mikoto.

"Sakura, mulai besok kau akan ikut kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke"

**Esoknya…  
**

"Hah? Sakura akan kuliah?" kata Sasuke kaget.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Mikoto innocent.

"Sakura, umurmu berapa?" tanya Itachi.

"21 tahun."

"Saat di massamu, kau sudah sekolah tingkat berapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah selesai kuliah S2."

"Hah…?" ucap ketiga Uchiha itu berjamaah.

"Baiklah kau mau piliih jurusan apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku ambil D1 saja tante, ekonomi." Akhirnya Sakura pun pergi ke kampus dengan Sasuke. Mereka pun pergi ke kampus.

At Konoha University…

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE SENPAI!"

Begitulah yang terdengar saat mobil Ferrari hitam Sasuke memasuki wilayah parkir kampus. "Sasuke, kenapa orang-orang, um…lebih tepatnya perempuan meneriakkan namamu?," tanya Sakura.

"Gak tahu." Saat mereka keluat sari mobil, Sakura pun dihujani dengan banayak deathglare dan cemoohan. 'Ih…siapa sih cewek itu?', 'dasar cewek aneh!', dan 'Tuh cewek apa gak tahu ya kalo gue itu pacarnya Sasuke?' begitulah kira-kira omongan orang-orang. "Sakura, kalau ada yang bertanya kau siapaku saja kau itu temanku. Terus kalo ditanya dari mana jawabaja Hokaido." Pernyataan Sasuke pun dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan kepala dari Sakura. Mereka pun berjalan yang berbeda arah.

At Sasuke's place…

"Hei Teme! Tadi kau berangkat dengan seorang cewek ya?," tanya seorang pemuda berrambut blonde dengan mata shapire.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Apa iya?" tanya Neji tak percaya.

"Wah…wah… sepertinya Sasuke, The Prince of Ice kita akan mengakhiri masa lajangnya nih." kata Sai.

"Mungkin…" jawab Sasuke lirih tapi tidak terdengar oleh teman-temannya itu.

At Sakura's place…

Sakura duduk di meja paling depan yang ada dikelasnya. Saat sedang mengutak-atik PDA-nya, datanglah seseorang berrambut meraa dan kaca mata berframe merah menggebrak mejanya.

'BRAKK…'

"Hei kau!" kata orang itu.

"Oh, hai! Aku Ha-"

"Aku tidak pedulu siapa namamu! Kau itu siapanya Sasuke-kun sih? Asal kau tahu ya! Aku Karin, adalah pacar Sasuke! Dan kau, JANGAN COBA DEKATI DIA!" ucap Karin yang dengan sesuka hatinya mengklaim bahwa, Sasuke itu adalah pacarnya.

"Ta-tapi, maaf Karin-san, kata mamanya Sasuke, dia belum punya pacar…" kata Sakura polos. Karin yang merasa malu dan harga dirinya terinjak-injak pun langsung pergi keluar kela.

"Hai! Aku Tenten! Ini temanku, Hyuuga Hinata!" ucap seorang anak perempuan berrambut coklat yang dicepol dua. Di sebelahnya ada seorang anak yang berrambut indigo dengan mata lavender.

"H-hai!" kata anak disampingnya.

"Hai! Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura-chan, apa kau pacar dari Uchiha?" tanya Tenten.

"Bukan. Kami hanya teman kok." jawab Sakura.

"Oh…"

Selesai kuliah…

Sasuke telah menunggu di depan kelas Sakura. "Hei!" sapanya.

"Oh…Hai Sasuke! Kau sudah lama menuggu?" tanya Sakura.

"Gak juga… ayo pulang!"

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat parkir dan masuk ke dalam mobil. 'Uh…' batin Sakura. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah… ti-tidak apa-apa," bohong Sakura. Walau pun Sasuke sebenarnya curiga, tapi di urungkannya niat untuk bertanya-nya itu.

'Rasanya pusing sekali. Jangan-jangan ini akibat polusi di sini?'

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam. Sakura yang merasa kepalanya pusing, tak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya limbung dan dia pingsan. Untung ada Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Sakura!"

To Be Continue….

Hai…hai… holla…

Saya publish fic baru lagi ni…. (readers: udah tau!)

Hehehhehe…. Sebenernya fic ini muncul pas mau pergi sekolah terus ujan, gak tau kenapa malah dapet ide beginian. Untuk ngebuat fic ini saya perlu nyuri-nyuri kesempatan, soalnya adik saya, My baka Otouto lagi gila online!

Ini sebenernya fic editan, dulu udah pernah di publish. Thanks for 4ntk4 ch4n, Icha Yukina Clyne, Miss Uchiwa Sasusaku's Lover, and Naoto Kizuna for the review.

Naoto Kizuna : ini fic nya udah di perbaiki, ternyata setelah di baca lagi banyak salahnya *garuk-garuk kepala*

Yosh! Gak banyak cing cong… review donk! Yang udah review waktu itu, rivew lagi donk! ^^

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma big tomat


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma Big Tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Kazuma House Production Presents….

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter : 2

"Sakura!" seru Sasuke saat tubuh mungil Sakura jatuh dalam pelukkannya.

"Ada apa Sas- Sakura!" Mikoto yang baru saja akan melihat apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke teriak, ikut kaget karena melihat Sakura yang pingsan. "Bawa masuk dia, Sasuke!" perintah Mikoto.

Akhirnya Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya dengan gaya bridal style. Dibaringkannya Sakura di ranjangnya. Sasuke menunggi Sakura yang sedang pingsan di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kok Sakura bisa sampai pingsan begini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku gak tahu, tapi tadi saat di mobil dia terus memengangi dadanya. Saat ku tanya, dia malah bilang kau dia tidak kenapa napa," jelas Saskue.

"Ya sudah. Sasuke, kau tunggui dia Sampai dia bangun ya. Mama mau masak untuk makan malam." Akhirnya Mikoto turun ke dapur.

Sudah dua jam Sasuke menunggui Sakura yang pingsan. Dipandanginnya wajah Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Di singkirkannya helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri saat memandangi Sakura. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari pintu. Orang itu senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat Sasuke sebegitu perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Hei! Sedang apa kau Itachi-kun?" tanya sebuah suara feminim sambil menepuk pundak orang yang mengintip Sasuke itu.

"Oh kau Hana. Lihat itu!" kata orang yang tadi pundaknya di tepuk yang ternyata adalah Itachi, sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Apa sih?" tanya Hana, tunangan Itachi, penasaran. Saat dilihat, Hana dibuat tercengang-cengang oleh pemandangan itu.

"I-itachi-kun,"

"Hm?"

"I-itu benar-benar Sasuke adikmu?" tanya Hana tak percaya akn pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Benar kok!"

"Dia…Seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya saja," kata Hana lalu menoleh pada Itachi yang berada di belakangnya,"Tak pernah kulihat kalau Sasuke bisa sebegitu lembut tatapannya pada seorang wanita. Ya kecuali mama," kata Hana. Hana adalah tunangan Itachi, dia telah dianggap sebagai anak oleh Mikoto. Dan kabar bahagianya, tiga bulan lagi, tepatnya nanti pada bulan November, mereka akan menikah.

"Hm." Itachi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,"Jadi itu bagus dong! Dia berarti menemukan cintanya. Hahaha" tawa Itachi yang keras itu menyebabkan Sasuke menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dirinya dan Sakura sedang dikuntiti oleh kedua orang yang ada di depan pintu. "Ouch!" Cubitan di pinggang Itachi oleh Hana seakan menyadarkan kalau tawanya tadi terlalu besar dan menyebabkan Sasuke sadar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasuke saat sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar.

"A-aa..Ti-tidak kok. Tadi kami hanya lewat, dan Itachi-kun membuat lelucon yang garing tapi dianggap lucu olehnya," kata Hana yang diwajahnya sudah dialiri oleh keringat dingin.

"Aa…I-itu benar Sasuke." Itachi juga keadaannya sama dengan Hana. Keringat dingin juga mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Ka-kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya Sasuke!" Itachi pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menarik Hana agar ikut lari bersamanya.

"AWAS KAU ANIKI!" Amuk Sasuke saat Itachi dan Hana lari.

"Engh…" Sakura mendengung. Segera saja Sasuke kembali ke sisi ranjang Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti, kelopak mata Sakura mulai terbuka menampakkan dua bola mata beriris emerald itu.

"Sakura, kau sudah bangun?" kata Sasuke.

"Hm…" Sakura mendawabnya dengan anggukkan kecil dari kepalanya. Matanya masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya tempat itu. "Ini dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura seakan-akan dia amnesia.

"Ini di rumahku Sakura. Kamar yang kemarin kau tiduri," jelas Sasuke. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar itu.

"Oh iya ya. Hehehe…" Sakura tertawa akan tingkah lakunya itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura sudah bangun?" tanya Mikoto yang masuk ke kamar dengan membawa segelas teh manis hangat.

"Sudah ma."

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikoto sambil duduk disalah satu sisi ranjang dan menyodorkan segelas teh manis hangat itu pada Sakura.

"Sudah lebih baik kok tante," kata Sakura sambil menyeruput teh-nya. "Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkan kalian," kata Sakura meminta maaf.

"Sudah tidak papa kok," kata Mikoto sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk Sakura. "Kalau begitu, Sakura sekarang kamu mandi lalu turun ke ruang makan, kita makan malam." Lalu Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau juga Sasuke. Kau harus mandi!" lalu Mikoto keluar dari kamar itu.

Esoknya. Saat ini rumah keluarga Uchiha sangat sepi. Di rumah itu hanya terdapat satu orang. Atau dua orang? Seorang wanita berrambut pink sedang berusaha membangunkan sseorang laki-laki berrambut hitam yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Lelaki itu tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi, wanita itu berusaha untuk membangunkannya. 'Seperti ayam mati' batin wanita berrambut pink itu.

"Sasuke! Bangun! Ini sudah siang!" teriak wanita berrambut pink itu, yang ternyata adalah Sakura, di telinga Sasuke.

"Hmmm? Apa sih? Berisik tahu! Ini tuh masih pagi!" kata Sasuke sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Pagi? Ini tuh sudah siang! Matahari sudah tinggi Sasuke!"

"Hmmm iya, lima menit lagi!" akhirnya Sakura membiarkan Sasuke tidur lagi selama lima menit.

Lima menit pun sudah lewat namun Sasuke tidak kunjung bangun, malah, Sasuke semakin terlarut dalam tidurnya. Sakura pun menjadi jengkel karena merasa dibohongi oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke! Kalau dalam tiga hitungan kau tidak bangun…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tomat-tomatmu!"

"Satu… Dua… Ti-"

"Arrrrgh! Iya, iya, aku bangun!" teriak Sasuke gusar karena diancam Sakura tomatnya ingin dibuang oleh Sakura.

"Nah gitu dong! Ini baru namanya anak baik! Sekarang mandi, akau telah menyiapkan nasi goreng tomat!" perintah Sakura bagaikan ibu yang memerintahkan anaknya yang susah diatur.

"Ah, kau seperti ibuku saja. Kau berbakat menjadi seorang ibu!" kata Sasuke menanggapi perintah Sakura.

"Memang sudah tugas sebagai seorang perempuan yang suatu saat pasti akan menjadi seorang ibu! Sekarang cepat mandi!" Sasuke pun lari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya itu.

Setelah mandi, Sasuke langsung turun ke ruang makan. "Eh Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Tadi kalau tidak salah, tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu sudah menyiapkan aku nasi goreng tomat ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, ini aku sudah nyiapain."

"Memangnya kamu bisa masak?"

"Bisa dong! Di tahun 2999 semua orang harus bisa memasak sendiri. Dan makanan kami tidak ada yang menggunakan MSG," jelas Sakura.

"Tidak menggunakan MSG? Jadi rasanya tawar dong?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, rasanya tidak akan tawar, karana cara memasak kami yang sudah lebih modern, cairan dari sayuran dapat diubah sebagai pengganti MSG." Lalu Sasuke mencoba nasi goreng buatan Sakura. Saat Sasuke mencoba suapan pertama, dia langsung ketagihan. "Hahahaha…," tawa Sakura

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Di wajah mu ada nasi." Lalu Sasuke meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Mana?"

"Sini!" Lalu Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhanya kearah Sakura, dan Sakura mengambil nasi itu. "Nah sudah!"

"Trims."Sasuke pun melanjutkan makannya. Setelah selesai dia langsung menaruh piringnya ke tempat cuci piring. Saat akan mengambil minum, dia melihat sebuah notes yang ditempelkan pada kulkas

**Sasuke, kalau sudah bangun segera mandi lalu makan**

**Makanannya sudah dibuatkan oleh Sakura**

**Setelah selesai, temani Sakura keliling Distrik Konoha.**

**With Love,**

**Mikoto**

**p.s : kalau kau mau, kau temani Sakura keliling Tokyo**

Setelah membaca notes itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya. Saat akan mengajak Salura keliling Konoha, Sakura memanggilnya. "Sasuke! Ada temanmu!"

"Siapa?"

"Karin-san!" Mendengar jawaban Sakura tadi, Sasuke langsung bergeridik ngeri setelah tahu bahwa leader dari Fans Club-nya ada di rumahnya.

"Bilang saja aku tidur!"

"Sayangnya, Karin-san tadi mendengar teriakanmu," kata Sakura saat masuk ke mini bar sambil tersenyum innocent. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Akhirnya dia menemui Karin yang sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu. "Pagi Sasuke-kun!"

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Ya kencan dong. Kan kemarin kita sudah janjian!" kata Karin ke pe de an.

"Hah?" Lalu Sasuke membuka pintu ruang tamu yang menuju ke teras depan. "Saya rasa anda salah alamat. Kalau mau mencari rumah Suigetsu Hozuki, dia ada dua blok ke kanan dari sini!"

"Aku sedang tidak mencari Suigetsu, Sasuke-kun!"

"Terserah! Sekarang, cepat keluar dari sini!" bentak Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare andalannya. Karin yang takut pun langsung ngibrit keluar dari rumah itu.

"Loh? Sasu, Karin-san sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura yang baru saja datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas teh.

"Dia salah alamat!" kata Sasuke. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapi dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dari Sakura.

'Hah? Salah alamat? Perasaan tadi Karin-san bilang kalau dia mencari Sasuke,' batin Sakura. "Ya setidaknya sekarang kau minum dulu teh-nya. Sayang tahu!"

"Iya, iya." Akhirnya, Sasuke menghabiskan kedua gelas teh itu.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Hey! Bukannya sisakan aku satu gelas!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi tidak bilang?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi.

Sesampainya disana, dia memanaskan mobil Ferrari –nya. Lalu Sakura memasuki garasi dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang memanasakan mobil. "Sasu, kau mau kemana?"

"Tadi mama tulis note yang di tempel di kulkas. Mama menyuruhku untuk menemanimu keliling Konoha."

"Yey! Kalau gitu aku ganti baju dulu ya!" Sakura pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Di kamarnya, dia mengganti baju. Secepat kilat, sekarang dia sudah turun lagi. "Yak! Aku siap!"

Sasuke yang melihatnya berganti baju secara kilat itu pun langsung cengok. "Hei Sasu! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun akhirnya sadar. "Ti-tidak. Ayo kita pergi." Akhirnya mereka menaiki mobil Ferrari Sasuke.

Selama di perjalanan, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengagumi setiap tempat yang menarik di Konoha. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan Mobilnya. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang bingung.

"Kalau mau ke sana harus jalan kaki. Jadi mobilnya di taruh di sini saja!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk jalan yang terbuat dari batu blok. Gedung-gedung disana adalah bangunan-bangunan tua. Pemerintah Konoha melestarikan tempat ini supaya orang-orang dapat melihat bentuk Konoha saat jaman dulu. Disini tidak boleh ada kendaraan bermotor yang melintas, hanya sepeda yang boleh.

Hari ini banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Penyebabnya adalah, adanya festival musim semi. Biasanya kalau di Konoha, setiap pergantian musim pasti ada festival. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya melewati tempat itu. Penyebabnya karena Sasuke tidak menyukai keramaian.

"Sasu, kita ke sana yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Gak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Panas," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayolah, aku kan ingin tahu," kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes –nya. Sasuke yang melihat puppy eyes milik Sakura pun menjadi luluh.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Yey!" seru Sakura girang saat mendengat jawaban Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menyebabkan Sasuke memiliki semburat merah di pipinya. "Ayo kita ke sana!"

Sakura dan Sasuke pun pergi ketempat festival itu diadakan. Disana terdapat banyak counter. Ada counter game, camilan, ramalan, dan lain-lain. Sakura main berbagai permaina yang ada di sana. Salah satunya adalah tangkap ikan Koi dengan jala yang terbuat dari kertas.

"Hahaha…" tawa Sasuke saat Sakura tidak bisa menangkap ikan Koi itu. Saat mendengar Sasuke menertawakannya, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat dia terlihat menggemaskan dihadapan Sasuke.

Saat melewat counter gulali, Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke. "Sasu, ini apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sekantung gulali itu.

"Oh, itu. Itu tuh gulali. Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala oleh Sasuke. "Pak, gulalinya Satu!" Penjual gulali itu pun memberikan sekantung gulali berwarna merah muda pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun menyerahkan uang pembayarannya.

"Trima kasih ya Sasu!" ucap Sakura girang saat Sasuke memberikan gulali itu pada Sakura. "Kau mau Sasu?" tanya Sakura menawarkan.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sasuke menolak dengan halus.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mereka pun berkeliling di tempat festival itu.

Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke diliputi tawa. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa orang-orang dari tahun 2999 sudah mulai bergerak.

**Tahun 2999…**

Ceklek…

Terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka. Saat pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berrambut keperakkan yang menggunakan masker berwarna gelap di sana. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Kau terlambat lagi Kakashi!" kata seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda yang sedang duduk di balik meja. Wanita itu berrambut pirang dan dikuncir dua di belakang.

"Aa… Maaf Tsunade-sama," kata laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Kakashi. "Jadi ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan itu.

"Haruno Sakura, seorang lulusan dari Japan University, melarikan diri dengan menggunakan mesin waktu," jelas Tsunade.

"Ja-jadi, maksud anda Sakura sahabat saya?" tanya seorang laki-laki berrambut hitam yang di kuncir seperti nanas.

"Benar Shikamaru."

"Ke tahun berapa dia pergi?" tanya seorang yang berrambut jabrik berwarna coklat gelap dan juga yang menggunakan besi yang seperti pelindung di sekeliling wajahnya.

"Setelah di lacak, dia pergi ke tahun 2010."

"Kalian harus cepat membawanya kemari. Manusia tahun 2999 tidak tahan dengan polusi udara. Terlebih lagi, tingkat polusi udara di tahun 2010 sanagatlah tinggi." Seorang wanita berrambut hitam pendek yang berdiri di samping Tsunade sambil menggendong seekor babi di pelukkannya, menjelaskan. Ia adalah Shizune, asisten pribadi Tsunade. Dia juga adalah keponakan dari suami Tsunade.

Lalu Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya. "Hatake Kakashi, Tenzou, Nara Shikamaru, kuperintahkan kalian untuk membawa Haruno Sakura kembali ke tahun 2999," perintah Tsunade.

To Be Continue…

* * *

HUAHAHAHAH- *dibekep karena ketawa keras-keras*

Halo semua… We meet again *sok Inggris*

Maap kalo lama update. Saya lagi kena virus.

Lisa : Virus apaan?

Kazu : Virus malas Shikamaru dan tukang telat Kakashi *senyum innocent* Saya mengakui, saya lagi males ngetik. Lagi pula saya males ngetik kan karena sebenarnya chapter 2 ini sudah setengah selesai, tapi karena my laptop kena virus, hiks…hiks… HUA… ceritanya jadi ilang.

Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan yang menurut saya mungkin kalian udah tahu. Tenzou itu nama asli dari Yamato

Hahaha, gak banyak cing cong, aye bales review dulu yaaa… (buat yang gak login)

Sakura Haruno 1995 : ini udah di update. Review lagi?

Icha yukina clyne : hehe, aye masih baru di sini, jadi jangan manggil dengan sebutan senpai ya. Kalo soal Sasuke cinta mati sama Sakura, saya gak bisa ngasih tahu. Itu rahasia perusahaan *plak*. Review lagi yaa…

4ntk4-ch4n : ini udah update. Review lagi?

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review. Baca terus ya….

Read and review please?

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

August 20, 2010


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma Big Tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Kazuma House Production Present…

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter : 3

Hari semakin sore. Langit mulai menampakkan semburat kemerahan, tapi walau begitu tetap tidak mengurangi minat pengunjung Festival Musim Semi. Semakin malam, malah semakin banyak orang yang datang. Tak terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka masih berada di sana.

Kring…Kring…

Handphone Sasuke berbunyi, segera saja Sasuke mengambil handphone –nya sari saku celana. Dilayar handphone –nya tertera contact name 'Baka Aniki', lalu Sasuke langsung memencet tombol hijau.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke! Ini sudah jam enam sore. Kau dan Sakura pergi kemana?" tanya Itachi to the point.

"Aku pergi ke Festival Musim Semi," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dari pagi?" tanya Itachi seperti mengintrogasi seorang penjahat.

"Gak, siang."

"Hah? Dari siang?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Hn." Itu adalah jawaban terakhir Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia langsung memutuskan panggilan. Itachi yang sedang berada di rumah jadi kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Tadi siapa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Aniki," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Sakura, kita makan yuk!" ajak Sasuke yang perutnya sudah lapar minta diisi ulang.

"Ya. Kita mau makan dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Disana saja!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai ramen. Kedai ramen itu bernama 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Disana dekorasinya seperti Rumah Jepang jaman dahulu. Kondisi di sana saat ini tidak terlalu ramai, tapi lihat saja nanti kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pasti ramai.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kedai ramen itu. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung duduk di salah satu meja dekat pintu. Saat mereka duduk, seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Sasuke! Tumben tidak dengan Naruto dan teman-temanmu," kata pelayan itu. Dia adalah Ayame, putri dari koki sekaligus pemilik kedai ramen ini. Dia mengenal Sasuke, Naruto, dan teman-temannya karena mereka suka makan disini. Dan tentu saja ini karena keinginan Naruto. "Ini siapamu Sasuke?" tanya Ayame sambil melihat Sakura.

"Dia temanku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hai! Aku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai Sakura, aku Ayame." Ayame pun balas memperkenalkan diri pada Sakura. "Ternyata dia temanmu ya Sasuke. Ku pikir dia pacarmu," kata Ayame dengan senyum innocent –nya.

Blush…

Setelah mendengar penyataan Ayame, Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi blushing. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi blushing –nya. Sedangkan Sasuke, iya menghadap kearah lain untuk menutupi blushing –nya.

"Hahaha…" Ayame tertawa. "Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Ayame sambil mempersiapkan alat tulisnya.

"Aku ramen special dengan minumnya jus tomat," kata Sasuke, segera saja Ayame mencatat pesanan Sasuke.

"Aku mau ramen miso saja. Minumnya green tea," kata Sakura, dan Ayame pun mencatat pesanannya.

"Baik, kuulang ya pesanan kalian." Ayame melihat note –nya itu. "Ramen special dan ramen miso. Minumnya jus tomat dan green tea. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Silahkan menunggu!" Ayame pun masuk ke dapur untuk memberitahukan ayahnya selaku koki disana.

Selama menunggu, Sakura dan Sasuke mengobrol. Yaa… walau pun mereka agak canggung karena bingun mau mengobrol tentang apa. Tanpa mereka sadari, teman-teman Sasuke datang ke kedai ramen itu bersama -teman Sasuke itu duduk agak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Eh! I-itu bu-bukannya Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang wanita berrambut biru keunguan pada teman dan pacarnya.

"Mana Hinata-chan?" tanya pacarnya yang berrambut pirang.

"I-itu," kata wanita berrambut biru keunguan yang diketahui bernama Hinata, sambil menunjuk meja yang diduduki oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ah iya, itu Teme!" kata Naruto, nama lelaki berrambut pirang itu. Lalu naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita berrambut coklat yang dicepol dua. Sayangnya, pertanyaannya itu tidak dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah Tenten," kata seorang laki-laki berrambut cokelat panjang yang diikat diujungnya, pada pacarnya itu. Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupu dari Hinata. Tenten adalah pacarnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang ditempati Sasuke dan Sakura. Saat Naruto sampai di meja yang ditempati oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, dia langsung saja merangkul Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei Teme!" seru Naruto. "Hahaha…Kalian sedang kencan ya?" tanya Naruto jahil. Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengar itu pun langsung blushing. 'Sudah tadi Ayame, kenapa sekarang si Naruto Dobe?' batin Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tadi hanya menemani Sakura keliling Konoha," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh… **hanya menemani** ya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'hanya menemai'. "Oh ya, Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto," kara Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura sambil membalas uluran Naruto.

"Kau ke sini dengan siapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan Hinata-chan ku tercinta, Tenten dan si 'Sister Complex'," kata Naruto. 'Sister Complex' adalah julukan Naruto untuk Neji. Ia memeberikan julukan itu karena Neji sangat over protective dengan Hinata dan Hanabi, adik Hinata.

"Sister Complex?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu adalah julukan Naruto untuk Neji yang over protective pada Hinata," jelas Sasuke.

"Oh…"

"Teme, kami duduk di tempat mu ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada merajuk yang membuat Sasuke agak geli.

"Hn… Terserah," jawab Sasuke.

"Yey!" Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia menuju meja kasir menemui Ayame. "Kak Ayame, aku dan teman-teman pindah ke mejanya Sasuke!" kata Naruto dan ia melesat ke mejanya yang tadi lagi untuk memberitahukan teman dan pacarnya.

Ditempat Sasuke, Sasuke memasang muka suntuk. Mukanya ditekuk sejak Naruto meminta untuk makan semeja dengan mereka. Sakura yang melihatnya menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa Sasu?" tanya Sakura."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

Lalu, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, dan Neji pun pindah ke meja yang di tempati Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka pun mengobrol, kecuali Sasuke dan Neji yang kebih memilih untuk mengutak-atik handphone mereka. Tak beberapa lama kemudian datanglah pesanan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati!" kata Ayame setelah menaruh semua pesanan mereka ditaruh di atas meja. Ayame pun kembali ke dapur sambil mendorong troly makanan itu.

"S'lamat makan," kata mereka kompak.

Mereka pun mulai menghabiskan makanan mereka. Naruto memakan dengan lahap dan bringas. Baru sekitar tujuh menit makan, Naruto sudah meminta tamabh lagi.

"Kak Ayame! Tambah lagi ramen special ukuran jumbo!" serunya membuat Sakura dan orang-orang yang di sana kaget dan mendelikan mata mereka.

"Na-Naruto, kau bukannya baru makan beberapa menit yang lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukan wajah innocent. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya mengangakan mulut dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Lalu datanglah ramen pesanan Naruto. Ronde makan kedua pun dimulai!

Mereka makan dengan tenang- kecuali Naruto yang makannya berisik- sampai akhirnya terkikik geli.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"I-itu, di pipi Sasuke ada noda kuah ramen," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Yang lain pun menjadi tertawa termasuk Neji. Naruto sudah ngakak.

Segera saja Sakura mengambil selembar tissue yang disediakan di meja. Dilapnya noda kuah itu, membuat pipi Sasuke mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa blushing kalau diperlakukan begitu ya?" tanya Neji.

"Hahaha… Teme blushing!" tawa dan seru Naruto.

**Sasuke's PoV**

Kenapa aku bisa begini? Kenapa hanya dengan diperlakukan begitu mukaku terasa panas. Argh… ini ribet! Perasaan ini aneh! Sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Apa ini yang namanya 'Cinta' ?

**End Sasuke's PoV**

"Ah… kenyangnya…," kata Naruto setelah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo, sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Gimana tidak kenyang kalau menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Jadi, setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Kalau aku dan Hinata akan ke counter game!" kata Naruto.

"Kalau kau Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Keliling," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Akhirnya mereka pun membayar makanan mereka tadi. Mereka pun berpisah arah. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten pergi ke kiri, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura pergi ke kanan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ke arah bukit hijau Konoha. Di Konoha ini terdapat banyak bukit karena Distrik Konoha berada di daerah perbukitan.

"Kenapa ke sini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura saat mereka duduk di bawah pohon Sakura yang berada di puncak bukit.

"Tunggulah sebentar," jawabnya.

Mereka pun menunggu sampai sekitar jam setengah delapan malam.

Ngiung….

Sebuah benda kecil meluncur ke udara.

Celtar…

Dan pecah diudara membentuk cahaya warna-warni.

"fireworks," jawab Sasuke.

"Indahnya…," kata Sakura sambil memandang langit dengan tatapan kagum. "Terima kasih Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Hn, sama-sama."

Mereka pun memandang langit yang dihujani cahaya-cahaya dari kembang api yang meledak di udara.

To Be Continue…

Holla minna!

Maap aye update lama. Ide lagi mampet, terus disekolah lagi di hujani ulangan.

Maap juga ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya.

Saya tahu, Chap ini gak ada konfliknya. Chap depan baru ada konfiknya.

Yosh! Saatnya bales review yang gak login.

4ntk4-ch4n : makasih udah mau review. Maap update-nya lama. Review lagi?

Shinji Aishiteru : Banyak sains-nya ya? Aye gak sadar. Hahaha… Review lagi?

Thanks buat yang udah nge- Review: Shinji Aishiteru, cherrysakusasu, 4ntk4-ch4n, Snow of Priscila, Icha yukina clyne, Kiran-Angel-Lost

Yang udah review, review lagi ya…

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

August 31, 2010


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma Big Tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Sci-fi

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warnning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Production Presents…

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter : 4

Malam pun semakin larut. Acara kembang api pun telas usai. Sasuke menengok pada Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Ternyata Sakura sudah tidur terlelap menyender pada pohon yang menjadi senderannya.

'Ternyata dia kecapekan ya sampai ketiduran,' pikir Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan digendongnya Sakura di punggungnya.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuruni bukit itu. Suasana malam itu agak sepi. Jalan setapak di wilayah kota tua Konoha agak sepi. Hanya ada orang-orang yang membereskan tenda-tenda bekas festival tadi, dan juga jalan-jalan yang gelap hanya diterangi oleh lampion-lampion yang cahayanya sudah agak meredup dibandingkan tadi.

"Eng…" suara sebuah dengungan terdengar dari punggung Sasuke. "Sasuke?" kata Sakura yang berada di punggung Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Bisa tolong turunkan aku?" tanya Sakura. Lalu Sasuke menurunkkan Sakura dari punggungnya. "Trima kasih," kata Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada seorang pun diantara mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Mungkin karena sudah mengantuk dan capek sehingga yang ada dalam pikiran hanya cepat pulang dan tidur. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat mobil Sasuke tadi diparkir.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat parkir. Segera saja mereka memasuki mobil itu. Sasuke pun menstater mobilnya. Mobil mereka melaju menelusuri jalan-jalan di Konoha yang sepi saat malam. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang melintas saat itu, dan itu pun dapat dihitung dengan jari.

Mobil merekapun berbelok ke arah kanan menuju Perumahan Konoha's Paradise. Pintu gerbang utama yang sebenarnya sudah di kunci oleh para security di sana pun di buka kembali, mempersilahkan mobil Sasuke masuk ke dalam perumahan. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya lagi menuju rumahnya yang berada di blok Q5/5. Sesampainya Sasuke didepan rumah Sasuke turun dari mobil untuk membuka pintu masuk garasi. Dia Melakukan ini karena tidak mungin dia membangunkan para pembantunya yang sudah tertidur untuk menyuruh mereka membukakan pintu.

Sasuke melihat Sakura tertidur lelap di kursi samping kursi kemudi. Karena tidak tega membangunkan Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke menggendong Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya dihari itu, tapi kali ini menggunakan gaya bridal style.

Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura masuk kedalam rumah. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada dua orang yang tengah berdiri di dekat saklar lampu. Saat Sasuke hendak melewati pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga, lampu di ruang tamu pun menyala. Ternyata dari arah saklar lampu terlihat Itachi yang mengenakan baju hitam, kedua tangannnya dilipat didepan dada. Disampingnya Hana masih menggunakan kemeja putih dengan rok hitam yang adalah baju yang tadi dia pakai bekerja. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang. Hana sedari tadi disini karena membantu Itachi untuk menenangkan Mikoto yang khawatir sekali dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Itaachi.

"Dari festival musim semi di wilayah kota tua Konoha," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Itachi-kun, kalau mau menginterogasi adikmu ini, sebaiknya biarkan dia membaringkan Sakura di kamarnya," kata Hana yang melihat Sakura tertidur dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Dibaringkannya Sakura di ranjang itu dan tak lupa Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura.

'Oyasumi. Have a nice dream,' batin Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Sakura sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Mereka, Itachi, Hana, dan Sasuke, sekarang berada di ruang makan. Itachi berdiri di depan meja makan menghadap Sasuke dan Hana yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Itachi menyender pada kulkas sambil melipas kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu Uchiha Sasuke, pulang malam dari **festival musim semi Konoha**, hm?" tanya Itachi dengan penekana di kata 'festival musim semi Konoha'.

"Tadi kami menonton acara kembang api sampai selesai," jawab Sasuke.

"Bukannya acaara kembang api selesai sekitar jam setengah sembilan?" Kini giliran Hana yang bertanya.

"Dan kau tahu ini jam berapa Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Jam setengah sepuluh malam," jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"Waktu yang diperlukan dijalan kalau dari sana pulang kerumah adalah setengah jam. Jadi, setengah jamnya lagi kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Sakura ketiduran, aku tidak tega membangunkannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Hah…" Itachi menghembuskan nafas pasrah. " Kau tahu, tadi mama sangat mengkhawarikan keadaan kalian berdua" kata Itachi. "Untung, ada Hana kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mama," katanya.

"Ya sudah. Sasuke, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang," kata Hana. Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan langsung masuk ke kamar dan menghenpakan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk.

Hana segera mengambil tas-nya dan kunci mobilnya. "Kau mau kemana Hana-chan?" tanya Itachi bingung yang melihat Hana mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tentu saja pulang Itachi-kun," kata Hana.

"Lebih baik aku antar. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa," kata Itachi perhatian.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun, kau pasti capek, lebih baik kau istirahat," kata Hana berusaha merajuk Itachi.

"Ayolah, aku kan bisa istirahat besok."

"Hah… Baiklah," kata Hana menyerah. "Bagaimana dengan mobilku?" tanyanya.

"Besok akan diantarkan kerumah tuan putriku tercinta," gombal Itachi. Hana yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

Itachi pun membuka pintu garasi, lalu dia masuk ke dalam garasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya. Setelah mobilnya sudah di luar, ditutup dan dikuncinya kembali pintu garasi itu. Sedangkan Hana, sedari tadi dia berdiri menunggu Itachi karena tadi kata Itachi,'Tuan putri tinggal masuk saja'.

Itachi dan Hana pun masuk kedalam mobil. Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya menelusuri jalan menuju pintu keluar perumahan Konoha's Paradise. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang utama perumahan, para security di sana langsung membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan mobil yang dinaiki Itachi dan Hana lewat.

Saat security itu kembali ke pos nya iya berkata kepada temannya,"Keluarga Uchiha kok keluarnya malam-malam? Seperti kelelawar saja," kata security itu kepada temannya yang sesama security.

"Hahaha… Bisa saja kau!" kata temannya.

Kembali ke Itachi dan Hana. Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan konsen. Dia menjalankan mobilnya menuju perumahan Konoha Village, perumahan dimana Hana tinggal. Sedangkan Hana sudah tertidur di kursi yang disamping kursi yang diduduki Itachi. Wajah Hana yang sedang tidur memancarkan kedamaian.

'Sepertinya dia capek sekali tadi. Hah… ini sih yang perlu istirahat bukan aku, tapi dia,' batin Itachi saat ia melirik ke arah Hana yang sedang tertidur.

Mobil Itachi terus melaju di kawasan perumahan Konoha Village, sampai akhirnya mobilnya ia berhentikan di depan sebuah rumah mungil sederhana dengan model minimalis dan dengan cat coklat tua dan krem. Di Rumah itu, Hana tinggal bersama adik laki-laki satu-satunya yang seumuran dengan Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka namanya. Di tembok rumah itu tertera tulisan yang bertuliskan 'Blok C2 / 10'.

"Hana, Hana," kata Itachi berusaha membangunkan Hana.

"Engh…" dengung Hana.

"Hana, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," kata Itachi sambil mengelus pipi mulus Hana.

"Aa… sudah sampai ya?" Hana pun membuka sitbelt yang dia gunakan. "Terima kasih Itachi-kun."

'Cup'

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan Itachi menimbulkan semburat-semburat merah di pipi Itachi. Lalu Itachi pun balas mengecup dahi Hana.

"Good night and have a nice dream," kata Itachi.

"Ya, kau juga. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Jangan ngebut," pesan Hana.

"Iya nyonya Uchiha," canda Itachi. Hana pun turun dari mobil Itachi dan ia melambaikan tangannya mengiringi kepergian mobil Itachi dari rumahnya.

Esoknya di kediaman Uchiha….

"KRINGGGGGG…"

Jam weker di kamar Sasuke berbunyi. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima menit. Jam weker tersebut sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, tapi sang pemilik kamar tidak kunjung bangun, Sasuke malah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan selimut. Sikap Sasuke yang tidak mau bangun, atau paling tidak mematikan jam wekernya, membuat salah satu orang yang tinggal dirumah itu merasa risih dengan bunyi jam itu.

Orang itu adalah Itachi. Itachi yang minggu ini mengambil cuti dan ingin tidur ini menjadi kesal karena bunnyi jam weker adiknya itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Itachi yang tidak bisa tidur pun akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat itu menuju kamar adi tersayangnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, diketuknya pintu kamar Sasuke dengan keras.

"Sasuke! Matikan jam wekermu itu!" bentak Itachi dari luar kamar. Bentakkan Itachi tadi tidak digubris, Sasuke malah makn merapatkan bantak dan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi. Teriakan Itachi pun kali ini tidak digubris membuat Itachi merasa semakin jengkel. Terbesit dalam pikiran Itachi tentang dua pilihan.

'Hm… lebih baik menjahili Sasuke, atau mendobrak pintu Sasuke ya?' pikirnya. Akhirnya setelah untuk beberapa saat dia bergelut dengan pikirannya, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menjahili Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tahu, sekarang didepan rumah banyak fans girl –mu. Dan kau tahu? Sekarang mereka sedang mengkerubuni Sakura. Kau tahu-kan kalau fans girl –mu itu ganas-ganas. Aku jadi takut dia diapa-apain. Apa kau tidak khawatir padanya?" Itachi mengatakan kaliamt itu dengan suara yang agak besar sehingga Sasuke yang berada di dalam kamar pun mendengarnya

Sasuke yang mendengarnya dari dalam kamar pun menjadi risih. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran negative. Ia takut kalau Sakura sampai kenapa-napa. 'Jangan-jangan Sakura ditarik rambutnya? Ah.. tidak-tidak apa Sakura diceburkan ke dalam selokan. Argh….' kira-kira begitulah hal-hal negative yang melintas di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

Karena tidak tahan lagi dengan pikiran-pikiran negative itu pun, Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dari kasurnya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Kalau biasa dikatakan mungkin seperti kapal pecah. Sasuke yang baru bangun pun mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan segera saja dia munuju pintu dan membukanya. Segera saja dia turun ke lantai bawah.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya sebegitu terburu-burunya karena seorang Haruno Sakura pun merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya. Akhirnya dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sasuke yang sudah samapi di depan rumah, tidak menemukan kejadian yang seperti Itachi katakana. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Pembantu, Ibu, dan Sakura sedang membersihkan pekarangan rumah.

Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke pun menyapanya. "Ohayo Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sakura, tadi apa ada cewek-cewek bergerombol yang datang ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura. Sakura agak bingung karena pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. 'Sasuke ini kebawa mimpinya sampai bangun atau terlalu narsis?' batin Sakura bingung.

"Oh..Thanks!" Sasuke pun segera kembali ke dalam rumah. Hatinya terasa dongkol. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghabisi Itachi. Sekarang ia sedang menggesekkan kedua tangannya yang sudah terasa gatal ingin menghabisi Itachi. Ia lihat Itachi baru saja turun dari lantai atas dengan senyum lebar tertera di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Itachi innocent yang merasakan oura gelap yang keluar dari dalam diri Sasuke.

"Hm… Itachi, tadi kau bilang ada yang menyakiti Sakura ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yang dipaksakan bahagia. Kedua matanya menyipit, tapi kedua tangannya masih ia gesekkan.

"Gak tahu deh. Lupa tuh…" kata Itachi sok' lupa.

"I-TA-CHI!" kata Sasuke mengamuk. Segera saja ia kejar kakaknya itu yang sudah kabur keluar menghinadari amukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap. Matahari mulai digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang yang menyinari kegelapan malam. Jika kau berada di daerah pinggiran Barat Daya Distrik Konoha, disana kau dapat mendengar bunyi suatu mesin yang sedang mendarat.

Wuing… Wuing… Wuing…

Ternyata bunyi itu berasal dari mesin dari mesin waktu yang sedang mendarat. Mesin waktu itu berdarat dibalik pepohonan yang berada di taman di pinggiran distrik Konoha.

Ceklek… Pshuu…

Pintu mesin yang berbentuk seperti bola Rugby itu pun terbuka. Lalu, keluarlah seorang laki-laki berrambut coklat yang sekeliling wajahnya ada besi pelindung. Dia pun melihat sekelilingnya. Ia pun tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari besi dengan tombol hijau disalah satu sudutnya. Saat dia menekan tombol hijau itu, tombol hijau itu mengeluarkan cahaya yang membentuk beberapa gambar.

"PDA, sinar laser, mini water tube, pil oksigen, makanan bubuk. Semuanya lengkap!" kata Tenzou entah pada siapa. Lalu ditekannya kembali tombol hijau yang mengeluarkan cahaya tadi, dan cahaya itu pun hilang.

Eh tunggu! Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia disini hanya sendiri. Kemana kah kedua rekannya yang ditugaskan bersama dengannya? Mari kita masuk kedalam mesin waktu yang pintunya masih terbuka itu. Di kursi belakang, terlihatlah dua orang yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Yang satu berrambut hitam dengan rambut dikuncir layaknya nanas, dan yang satunya lagi berrambut putih keperakkan dengan gaya melawan gravitasi dan setengah wajahnya ditutupi masker berwarna biru gelap.

Masuklah Tenzou, nama orang yang tadi berada di luar, kedalam mesin waktu itu. Dilihatnya kedua rekannya yang tertidur pula situ. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah tarikan nafas panjang dan…

"HALO! SHIKAMARU, KAKASHI! BANGUN!" teriaknya. Teriakannya yang memekakkan telinga itu pun membuat kedua rekannya terbangun.

"Engh… sudah sampai ya?" tanya Kakasi, nama pria berrambut putih keperakan itu.

"Iya," jawab Tenzou.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kita ada di tahun 2010," jawab Tenzou polos.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kita ada di daerah mana?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Oh itu," kata Tenzou setelah mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Shikamaru. Dia pun melihat PDA –nya. "Hm, menurut PDA ini, kita berada pada taman di pinggiran Distrik Konoha," jawab Tenzou.

"Bisa kau lihat, dimana Sakura berada?" tanya Kakashi.

"Um, arah jam 10 dari sini," jawab Tenzou. Kakashi lalu masuk ke dalam mesin waktu mereka. Saat Kakashi keluar, dia membawa sebuah papan skate board tanpa roda.

"Ayo barangkat!" kata Kakashi lalu menaiki skate board –nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, dan Sakura sedang makan malam. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Hanya bunyi alat makan mereka yang terdengar di ruangan itu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku selesai," katanya.

"Kau makannya cepat sekali Sasuke," kata Mikoto.

"Ada yang harus kukerjakan," jawabnya singkat. Sasuke pun pergi ke wastafel cuci piring dan menaruh piring beserta sendok dan garpu yang tadi dia gunakan di sana.

"Dia masih marah dengan yang tadi pagi ya?" tanya Itachi entah pada siapa.

"Memangnya tadi pagi kenapa Kak Itachi?" tanya Sakura yang tidak tahu menahu tentang tadi pagi. Mikoto pun ikut menatap Itachi seakan meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa kok. Biasa, urusan anak laki-laki," jawab Itachi. Sakura dan Mikoto pun tak mau membahas hal itu lebih jauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun selesai menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Itachi setelah makan, langsung saja ke kemar adiknya tercinta di lantai atas, sedangakn Sakura dan Mikoto menontong acara reality show. Para pembantu di rumah itu pun membersihkan alat-alat makan yang tadi mereka gunakan.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar adiknya itu. Langsung saja ia buka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup itu. Saat pintu di buka, terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ditangannya, terlihatlah handphone-nya yang sedang ia pegang. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi.

Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi yang berada di samping kasur yang ditiduri Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sampingnya pun menoleh ke tempat Itachi berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak, aku hanya mau dekat dengan adikku ini." Pernyataan Itachi tadi tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke malah memejamkan matanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kirinya.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini kau agak berubah." Itachi menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu."

"Kau tahu, pandanganmu itu sama seperti saat kau melihat 'Dia'."

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi tentang dia!" ketus Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau bisa melupakan 'dia', tapi jangan buat Sakura sebagai pelampiasanmu." Itachi pun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Ingat Sasuke, masa lalu itu dapat meruba masa depan." Itachi mengingatkan Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

'Itachi, kurasa yang kau bilang aku berubah mungkin benar. Aku merasa, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya,' batin Sasuke dan akhirnya, Sasuke pun tertidur.

Esok harinya….

08.30 a.m.

"Tok..Tok..Tok.." Terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk di pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, ini sudah pagi," kata sebuah suara feminim dari luar kamar. Ternyata yang memanggil Sasuke tadi adalah Mikoto. Dias dang berusaha membangunkan Sasuke yang entah kenapa hari ini bangun terlambat. Beberapa menit memanggil Sasuke dari luar, akhirnya Mikoto memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

Saat Mikoto masuk ke kamar Sasuke, terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ia masih menggunakan selimut, dan AC di kamarnya pun belum mati. Mikoto yang melihatnya pun jadi kaget.

"Sasuke! Bangun nak, ini sudah siang!" kata Mikoto sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur pulas.

Sasuke pun yang merasa tidurnya di ganggu akhirnya bangun. "Engh…" dengungnya. "Ada apa ma?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Mikoto.

"Ayo bangun! Ini sudah jan setengah sembilan pagi. Kamu telat Sasuke," kata Mikoto.

"Oh…" kata Sasuke yang belum sadar. "Eh, a-apa tadi?" tanyanya ulang.

"Kamu sudah telat, ini jam setengah sembilan." Mikoto pun mengulangi kata-katanya tadi.

Segera saja Sasuke bangkit dari pembgaringannya dan dia pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Mikoto pun hanya bisa diam melihat anaknya begitu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia langsung mengambil pakaian dari lemari secara acak. Dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang lalu dilapisi oleh kemeja merah garis-garis dan dia menggunakan celana baggy dan sepatu kets putih. Segera saja disambarnya tas kuliahnya lalu dia turun ke lantai bawah

Saat Sasuke berada di lantai bawah, dia bertanya kepada salah satu pembantunya. "Bi, Sakura kemana?" tanyanya.

"Oh, nona Sakura, beliau sudah pergi duluan dengan Itachi-sama," jawab pemabantunya itu.

"Oh, terima kasih bi." Sasuke pun langsung melesat ke garasi setelah tahu kalau Sakura pergi dengan Itachi. Masuklah ia kedalam mobil Ferrari –nya dan mobilnya pun langsung melesat ke jalan.

Hari semakin siang, otomatis kendaraan pun sudah sedikit berkurang dibandingkan tadi pagi. Mobil Sasuke melesat cepat sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan kalau ada motor yang melintas disampingnya. Karna kedua kendaraan ini buru-buru akhirnya motor itu pun terserempet oleh mobil Sasuke. Sang pengemudi motor itu hanya sedikit oleng, sedangkan di badan mobil Sasuke pun terbentuk goresan yang cukup panjang.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kejadian tadi pun tetap melintas dengan cepat di jalan itu. Akhirnya, sampailah ia di halaman parkir Konoha University. Diparkirkannnya mobilnya itu secara asal. Langsung saja ia lari di koridor kampus sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depan ruang kelasnya.

"Tok…Tok…Tok…"

Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Guru yang sedang mengajar di dalam pun menghentikan acara ajar-mengajarnya.

"Masuk," jawab sang guru. Segera saja Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas.

Di dalam kelas, semua murid menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Dalam hati, para siswa berkata, 'Hah? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang adalah mahasiswa teladan bisa telat?' begitulah batin mereka. Sang guru pun yang berrambut hitam panjang dengan mata seperti ular, juga menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Maaf saya telat sensei," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau telat Sasuke?" tanya guru itu.

"Saya telat bangun," aku Sasuke. Dalam hari dia malu sekali.

"Baiklah, sekarang kumpulkan tugasmu!" perintah guru itu. Sasuke pun memuka tas –nya. Saat dilihat, di dalam tasnya dia tidak menemukan tugas –nya.

"Maaf sensei, saya tidak bawa." Sekarang Sasuke seudah pasrah dia mau diapain sama guru pecinta ular itu.

"Hah… Baiklah setelah kuliah –mu selesai, temui saya di ruangan saya! Sekarang kembali duduk!" Sasuke pun duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sana .

**Skip Time…**

**Setelah selesai kuliah…**

Pelajaran hari itu sudah selesai. Sasuke segera saja membereskan barang-barangnya dari atas meja. Setelah selesai ia segera keluar dari kelas. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan guru yang menyuruhnya. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan guru yang dimaksud, dia mengetuk pintunya.

"Tok…Tok…Tok…" ketuk Sasuke.

"Ya, masuk," jawab sebuah suara dari dalam. Lalu sasuke membuka pintu itu. Di dalam, guru berrambut hitam dengan mata ular itu sudah duduk di balik mejanya. Di mejanya terdapat sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Prof. Orochimaru Phd.'

"Ada apa pak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, silahkan duduk," Orochimaru menjulurkan tangannya kearah kursi, mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. "Hm, jadi, apa yang menyebabkanmu telat dan ketinggalan tugas. Ini tidak sepertimu yang biasanya?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Saya hanya kecapekan dan tertidur lama," jawab Sasuke.

"Ini sudah mendekati kelulusan –mu Sasuke, tinggal satu tahun lagi. Jadi, jangan buat aku dan ayahmu kecewa, Sasuke," kata Orochimaru.

"Iya," Sasuke menanggapi singkat.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang." Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Permisi," katanya dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman Universitas, Sakura sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata, Naruto, dan Tenten. Mereka bertiga menemani Sakura yang menunggu Sasuke. Naruto sedang sibuk bercerita tentang masa kecilnya dengan Sasuke dulu. Dia juga memperagakannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke dulu pernah mau membolos sekolah karena teman cewek –nya kemarin hari tidak masuk sekolah." Naruto menceritakan tentang Sasuke saat mereka masih duduk di bangku Play Group.

"Dia bilang begini. Ehem, 'Aku gak mau sekolah, soalnya Kohana sakit'," Naruto meniru suara layaknya suara anak kecil. Semua yang ada di sana tertawa, tak terkecuali Sakura. Entah kenapa, di dalam hatinya, ada perasaan tidak rela kalau Sasuke berkata seperti itu kepada wanita lain. Ya… walau pun Sasuke mengatakkannya saat ia masih Play Group.

"Um… Naruto, Kohana itu siapa?" tanya Sakura yang tidak tahu menahu tentang masa lalu Sasuke.

"Kohana itu sahabatku dan Sasuke saat masih TK. Dulu, kalau kami bertengkar, dialah yang melerai kami. Saat kami meranjak remaja, Sasuke dan Kohana pernah pacaran, tapi mereka putus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sejak saat itu Kohana menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali lagi." Naruto menceritakan tentang Kohana kepada Sakura.

"Ma- maaf, aku-"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa, itu cerita lama," kata Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khas –nya.

**Sakura's PoV**

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak rela kalau Sasuke dekat dengan wanita lain. Sakura, Sakura, kau tidak boleh egois, kau baru mengenal Sasuke, sedangakan Kohana, dia mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil.

**End Sakura's PoV**

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru-sensei pun mencari Sakura ke kelasnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kelas Sakura. Saat smapai di kelas Sakura, ternyata kelasnya sudah kosong. Sasuke pun mengambil handphone –nya dari dalam saku. Dia membuka contact phone –nya dan mencari nama 'Hinata Hyuuga' dan ia pun memencet tombol hijau. Sambungan pun tersambung.

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Ditempat Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, dan Hinata, mereka sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai akhirnya handphone Hinata pun berbunyi.

'When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace..'

Hinata pun mengambil handphone –nya dari dalam tas. Ia pun melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone –nya itu 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Dengan bahasa isyarat, ia meminta teman-temannya untuk diam sebentar. Dia pun memencet tombol hijau.

"Halo," sapa Hinata.

"Halo Hinata, Sakura kemana?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Sekarang Sakura-chan sedang bersamaku, Tenten-chan, dan Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Sekarang kalian di mana?"

"Kami sedang di taman kampus di dekat danau," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, ya sudah, thanks." Sasuke pun memutus sambungan telephone.

"Tadi siapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi Sasuke-kun yang menelephone."

"Oh, ada apa dia menelephone –mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia menanyakan keberadaan Sakura-chan"

Sasuke pun yang sudah tahu di mana keberadaan Sakura pun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau. Saat sudah dekat dengan danau, dia dapat melihat sekumpulan remaja yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Sasuke pun mendekat ke sana.

"Sakura, ayo pulang," kata Sasuke.

Sakura pun yang mendengar suara Sasuke pun mendongakkan kepanya menghadap Sasuke. "Ah ya, baiklah." Sakurapun mengambil tas –nya dan ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pulang dulu ya," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, Sakura dan Sasuke itu cocok ya. Mereka, seperti sepasang kekasih," kata Tenten sambil menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

"Iya, mereka cocok." Naruto ikut menimpali.

"Tenten," kata sebuah suara cowok dari belakang Tenten. Ternyata, cowok itu adalah Neji.

"Oh, hai Neji-kun," kata Tenten. "Sudah selesai kuliahnya?" tanya Tenten dan pertanyaan Tenten pun hanya di jawab Neji dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Neji, hari ini aku mau pergi dengan Hinata ya?" ijin Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya malas untuk meminta ijin seperti ini. Naruto pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke dulu, 'Hanya untuk kencan saja harus minta izin? Dasar Sister Complex!'

Neji terlihat seperti sedang berpikir, sampai akhirnya dia membuka suara, "Baiklah, kau boleh tappi hanya sampai jam lima." Neji memberi ijin.

"Yey!" sorak Naruto girang. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan juga menolong Hinata untuk berdiri juga. "Makasih Neji-nii!" kata Naruto. Naruto pun langsung berlari. Hinata berusaha untuk mengimbangi lari Naruto.

"Aku belum jadi kakakmu Naruto!" kata Neji.

"Hahaha…" Tenten yang melihatnya pun tertawa.

To Be Continue…

Argh!

Gomen minna!

Yang ini gak ada konflik, aye udah mikirin gimana konfliknya, tapi aye bingung gimana caranya buat masukin konfliknya. Lagi pula juga udak kepanjangan jadi aye cut aja.

Dan kotak besinya Tenzou itu menggunakan teknologi 4G (sejenis 4D, jadi keluar cahaya kaya gambarnya gitu, nah kalau tuh gambar kita ambil dari cahaya itu, benda itu akan bisa di pegang)

Dan untuk perlengkapan dan kendaraan manusia tahun 2999 akan dibahas di chap depan mungkin *doeng~*dilempar bola kasti*

Di sini yang paling OOC itu Orochimaru ya? Entah kenapa aye pengen ngebuat Orochimaru yang kaya begitu.

Terus juga, adegan Itachi dan Hana –nya itu. KYAA… so sweet *ini menurut aye*

Yosh! Saat nya membalas REVIEW! (non login) :

**Shinji Aishiteru **: maaf konfliknya chap depan. Dan untuk istilah ilmiah –nya kalau aye baca lagi, kayaknya teknologi –nya yang makin banyak. =.=" yosh! Review lagi ya?

**Yolandhauchiha** : ini udah update. Review lagi ya..

**Naoto Kizuna** : makasih buat reviewnya. Review lagi ya..

**4ntk4-ch4n** : makasih buat reviewnya ya.. review lagi ya.

**Cherrysakusasu** : maap ya waktu kamu nge- review chap 2 gak aku bales. Aku pengen ngirimin kamu PM tapi gak bisa.

Dan makashi udah mau di fave ya! Review lagi ya..^^

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin nge- review : Shinji Aishiteru, Naoto Kizuna, 4ntk4-ch4n, Cherrysaskusasu, Icha yukina clyne, yolandhauchiha, Winterblossom Concrit Team, Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime, Yunacha' Zaitte

Oh ya, promosi bentar ya: baca fic-ku yang **'pilih kami menjadi ketua dan wakil OSIS'** ya.. My first Humor, maaf kalo garing.

Dan terakhir :

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon maaf lahir batin!

Dan juga selamat bagi yang puasanya TUNTAS dan gak bolong-bolong

Review please?

*kalo mau kirimin aye ketupat juga gak papa kok ^^*doeng~*

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

September 7, 2010


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Author : My Love In The Past © Kazuma Big Tomat™, 2010

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Romance (dan sedikit bumbu Sci-Fi)

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC, SasoSaku

Kazuma House Production Present….

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter :5

Di dalam mobil, keadaan hening. Tidak ada satu pun di antara Sasuke dan Sakura yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sekarang mobil mereka terjebak dalam kemacetan. Suasana dalam mobil makin sunyi dengan kemacetan ini.

Akhirnya setelah dua puluh menit menunggu, kemacetan pun berakhir. Mobil Sasuke melaju dalam kecepatan normal, tidak seperti tadi pagi. Sasuke pun akhirnya membelokkan mobilnya menuju perumahan Konoha's Paradise, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan rumah yang bertuliskan blok Q5 / 5. Sakura dan Sasuke pun turun dari dalam mobil.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" sapa Mikoto saat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Iya tante," balas Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Sasuke hanya melewati mereka.

Sasuke segera ke kamarnya. Di kamar, dia mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaos putih dan celana basket. Saat ia melihat meja belajarnya, dia menemukan tugasnya yang tadi tertinggal. Sasuke akhirnya membaringkan dirinya di kasurnya. Dia menerka-nerka, kenpa ia bisa bangun kesiangan, padahal dia tertidur duluan sebelum anggota keluarga yang lain tertidur.

Di tempat Sakura, sekarang ia sedang menatap langit cerah melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar membiarkan angin masuk. Dia berkhayal tentang siapa kah Kohana itu. 'Dia pasti cantik' pikir Sakura yang sedang membayangkan bagaimana rupa Kohana itu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencari udara segar.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Mikoto yang melihat Sakura sedang memakai sendalnya di depan rumah.

Sakura yang mendengar suara Mikoto pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mikoto. "Aku hanya mau berkeliling mencari udara kok Tante," jawab Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu ya tante," kata Sakura setelah ia selesai memakai sendalnya. Sakura pun pergi dari rumah.

"Sakura mau kemana ma?" tanya sebuah suara maskulin dari belakan Mikoto.

"Eh! Sasuke, kau membuat mama kaget!" kata Mikoto yang kaget. "Tadi Sakura bilang mau berkeliling."

"Oh.."

"Sejak kapan kau ada di belakang mama?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tadi setelah Sakura berjalan keluar. Ma, aku mau ngumpul bareng temen-temen ya?" ijin Sasuke.

"Ya sudah…"

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Di kamar, dia mengambil sebuah jaket, papan skate board –nya, dan pelindung siku dan lutut, dan juga sebuah pelindung kepala, dan tak ketinggalan handphone dan dompetnya.. Dia pun akhirnya turun kembali ke lantai bawah. Langsung saja dia pergi dengan menaiki skate board –nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi sekarang sedang berdiri diatas sebuah papan skate board tanpa roda. Ia melayang-melayang di permukaan tanah dengan mesin itu. Papan Skate board itu menggunakan tenaga baterai yang mengubah listrik menjadi magnet yang melawan gravitasi. Di ujung belakang papan skate board itu terdapat sebuah mesin jet. Dan juga di ujung depannya terdapat pengatur kecepatan.

"Kupikir guru tidak akan bisa mengendarai Jet Board 5000 itu," kata lelaki berrambut seperti nanas, Shikamaru.

"Hahahah…" Kakashi membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah tawa.

Shikamaru menggunakan sepatu boots yang dapat melayang. Beda dengan Kakashi yang menggungkan perubahan dari listrik ke magnet supaya dapat melayang, sepatu Shikamaru ini menggunakan jet yang berada di bawah telapak sepatu boot –nya. Di sepatunya, terdapat dua jenis jet, jet belakang dan jet bawah.

"Hei kalian! Ayo kita cari Sakura!" kata Tenzou. Tenzou menggunakan sebuah jet pack. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi mencari Sakura berdasarkan PDA –nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bermain. Di sana banyak anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan mainan yang ada di sana. Ada yang bermain perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, ayunan, dan lain-lain. Sakura yang melihatnya jadi tersenyuum sendiri. Ia tidak pernah merasakan main yang seperti itu. Di tahun 2983 (saat Sakura berumur 5 tahun), mainan yang seperti jungkat-jungkit itu sudah ditiadakan. Jadi, anak kecil pada jaman Sakura mainnya boneka yang kalau ditekan perutnya akan keluar suara. Dari suara itu biasanya untuk anak-anak kecil yang sedang belajar berbicara dan berhitung.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia berjalan sampai ke sebuah lapangan. Disana, dia melihat banyak anak-anak yang bermain skate board. Ada juga sekelompok remaja yang hanya duduk bergerombol sambil menonton anak-anak yang bermain skate board, sepeda, dan roller skate. Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi panjan yang sedang kosong yang ada di sana. Dia menonton dengan wajah terkagum melihat anak-anak yang bisa bermain skate board.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada seseorang yang duduk disamping Sakura. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya orang itu. Orang itu berambut merah, ia juga memiliki mata berwarna hazel dan wajah baby face. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam dengan lambang awan merah di punggungnya, dan juga dengan sebuah celana baggy berwarna krem. Sebuah kacamata bertengger manis di batang hidungnya.

"Ah ya! Silahkan," kata Sakura mempersilahkan.

"Hai. Perkenalkan, namaku Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori," kata orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai, aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura membalas perkenalan diri Sasori dengan perkenalan juga.

"Sepertinya kau anak baru di sini. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini."

"Ia, aku baru di sini."

"Oh." Sasori mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa main skate board?" tanyanya. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo belajar!" ajak Sasori.

"Ti-tidak usah." Sakura menolaknya dengan halus.

"Ayolah! Apa kau tidak iri melihat anak-anak di sini bermain skate board melintasi papan-papan track ini?" Sasori mencoba merayu Sakura agar dia mau belajar skate board.

Di lapangan ini, ada banyak track-track untuk bermain skate boar. Track di sini bentuknya ada yang seperti huruf 'U' dan segi tiga siku-siku yang di sampingnya ada seperti pegangan yang terbuat dari besi dan juga dibeberapa bagian ada beberapa patahan yang seperti tangga. Ada juga track yang bentuknya seperti wajan raksasa. Anak-anak yang bermain skate board, sepeda, atau pun roller skate, dengan berani bermain di track-track itu. Aksi yang paling mengesankan adalah saat seorang bikers mengendarai sepedanya turun dari atas track yang berbentuk 'U'.

"Wow…" sorak para penonton yang melihat aksi bikers tersebut. Sakura pun yang menyaksikan adegan tadi menjadi terperangah.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Mau belajar tidak?"

"Baiklah." Sakura pun mengikuti Sasori ke sebuah tempat yang luas dengan alasnya adalah aspal licin yang rata. Sasori melepas helm dan pelindung siku dan lututnya. Di berikannya benda itu kepada Sakura. Segera saja Sakura memakai pelindung itu.

"Sekarang, coba naik." Sasori memengangi kedua tangan Sakura. Dengan perlahan Sakura menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke atas papan skate board itu. Sakura yang belum terbiasa berdiri diatas papan yang di bawahnya disanggah oleh roda itu, badanya sedikit oleng. Hampir saja ia jatuh kalau saja Sasori tidak menangkapanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata onyx melihat adegan itu. Entah kenapa, sebuah perasaan marah dan benci menjalar dihati pemilik mata onyx itu. Tanpa ia sadari, genggamannya pada papan skate board yang dia bawa itu menguat. Kilatan marah terlihat dari matanya. Kalau sekarang kau berada di dekatnya, kau akan merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubunya.

"Yo! Sasuke!" sapa seorang remaja berrambut coklat jabrik. Disamping pemuda itu, ada seekor anjing yang tingginya sepinggang orang dewasa dengan bulu berwarna putih.

"Hei!" balas Sasuke menyapa Kiba, nama pemuda itu.

"Sudah siap dengan turnamen nanti?" tanya Kiba.

"Seratus persen," jawab Sasuke mantap. Sasuke memandang ke arah Sakura yang sedang diajari bermain skate board oleh Sasori.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Kiba yang melihat perbedaan pada raut wajah Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sangkal Sasuke.

"Ayo ke arena turnamen!" Kiba berlari diikuti oleh anjingnya, Akamaru. Saat berlari, di lemparnya papan skate boardnya itu dan langsung saja ia lompat menaikinya. Aksi yang dilakukan oleh Kiba tadi mengundang tatapan tercengan dari sebagian orang yang melihat adegan tadi. Walau pun aksi Kiba tadi sudah sering dilakukan olehnya, tetap saja orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatapan tercengang.

'Hah, the lightning skater' batin Sasuke. Kiba adalah seorang skater yang handal. Dia bisa melakukan gerakkan-gerakkan sulit yang hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang-orang professional. Kadang juga, dia membuat gerakkan-gerakkan sendiri. Saat berlatih gaya-gaya baru seringkali kalau dia jatuh. Pernah sekali Kiba mengalami patah tulang saat mencoba hand stand di atas papan skate board –nya. Hal itu membuat Hana, kakak Kiba sekaligus calon kakak ipar Sasuke, melarang Kiba untuk bermain skate board lagi. Tapi Itachi datang bagaikan malaikat penyelamat Kiba. Dia merayu Hana agar memperbolehkan Kiba bermain lagi. Dan akhirnya Hana luluh, dan Kiba bisa bermain skate board lagi dan mendapat julukan 'The Lightning Skater'.

"Bagi para peserta turnamen diharapkan berkumpul di sekeliling track 'U' satu!" kata sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari alat pengeras suara yang dipasang diatas sebuah tiang. Orang-orang berbondong-bondong menuju track 'U' satu. Track 'U' satu, adalah track berbentuk huruf 'U' dengan ketinggian yang paling tinggi dari semua track yang ada di lapangan itu. Tingginya kurang lebih ± 6 meter sampai 7 meter.

"Oke. Yo! Pertama, gue cuma mau bilang kalau turnamen ini cuma turnamen persahabatan buat unjuk kebolehan. Jadi gue harap setelah pulang dari sini lo pada gak ada yang rusuh ya!" kata seorang pemuda dengan perching yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia adalah Pein, ketua geng terkuat yang ada di Tokyo. Geng –nya bernama 'Akatsuki'. Mereka adalah sekelompok skater yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang. Umur mereka seumuran dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Itachi sendiri adalah salah satu dari anggota 'Akatsuki', tapi dia sekarang jarang berkumpul dengan 'Akatsuki' karena pekerjaannya sebagai Direktur Utama Uchiha Corporation menumpuk banyak.

"Sebagai pembuka, mari kita lihat aksi para bikers dari TAKA!" kata Pein. Sorak-sorak para penonton pun menggema di sana. Taka adalah geng yang terdiri dari Suigetsu Hozuki, Kabuto Yakusi, Neji Hyuuga, dan Shino Aburame.

Satu per satu personil Taka meluncur dari ketinggian tanpa rasa ragu. "Woooo!" sorak para penonton yang melihat aksi Neji yang berdiri di atas sepedanya saat meluncur. Berbagai gaya mereka lakukan sampai tidak terasa lima belas menit telah berlalu.

"Woke! Tadi sudah ada Taka yang menghibur kita. Sekarang kita lihat our master. THE LIGHTNING SKATER!" teriak Hidan.

"Woho!"

"Go Kiba! Go Kiba!"

Sorak-sorak penonton makin riuh saat nama julukkan Kiba disebutkan. Kiba memang cukup popular dikalangan para skaters. Akatsuki pun telah mengakui kemampuan Kiba yang luar biasa itu. Walau dia tidak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi dalam dunia skate board, dialah masternya.

Kiba pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan hal itu menambah riuh sorakkan. Kiba menaiki tangga yang menuju puncak track. Dia menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menuruni track itu. Kiba mulai menuruni track itu dengan skate board –nya. Awalnya, dia hanya melakukan gerakan naik-turun yang sangat biasa, tapi sekarang dia mulai melakukan aksinya. Saat meluncur, dia melompat dari skate board –nya dan skate board –nya pun berputar. Kiba melakukan aksi itu dengan lancar. Sekarang Kiba kembali ke puncak track itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya, dan dia pun terjun. Kali ini bukan dengan gerakkan biasa, melainkan dengan hand stand. Dan gaya hand stand itu menjadi penutup dari penampilan Kiba. Kiba pun kembali ketempat dimana tadi dia duduk.

"Wow…" Para penonton kagum dengan aksi Kiba yang antik itu.

"Wow, amazing. Yo! Tadi our master menampilkan gaya yang tak terduga ya! Yahu! Now, kita akan menyaksikan aksi-aksi lainnya dari para skaters. It's show time!" Teriak si kembar Zetsu. Dan terikan riuh pun menggema dari lapangan itu.

Di tempat Sasori dan Sakura….

Sekarang Sakura sudah merasa terbiasa berdiri di atas papan skate board itu. Dia mulai mengayunkan kakinya untuk membuat papan itu berjalan. Saat papan itu mulai berjalan, Sakura merasa kakinya bergetar dan dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan akhirnya dia jatuh.

"Ouch!" ringis Sakura saat bokongnya bertabrakkan dengan aspal yang licin itu. Ia mengelus bokongnya yang sakit itu.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori. Tadi Sasori tidak menangkap Sakura seperti tadi karena jaraknya dengan Sakura tadi cukup jauh. Sekitar lima meter.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hah~ sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat dengan skate board," kata Sakura yang masih terduduk di aspal licin itu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah. Mungkin ini memang bukan bakatmu. Sorry." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, dan Sakura pun menerika uluran tangan itu. Dibantunya Sakura berdiri.

"Sasori-san, disana kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh itu. Kalau tidak salah, di sana sedang diadakan turnamen untuk unjuk kebolehan. Sepertinya tadi The Lightning Skater sudah melakukan aksinya," jawab Sasori.

"The Lightning Skater?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti.

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau kan masih baru jadi tidak tahu siapa itu The Lightning Skater," kata Sasori sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri. "The Lightning Skater itu julukan untuk Kiba. Dia adalah seorang remaja yang mungkin seumuran denganmu, tapi kemampuan bermain skate board –nya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan Akatsuki yang rata-rata adalah skater handal pun sudah mengakui keahlian Kiba," jelas Sasori.

"Wow…" Sakura hanya bisa menggumamkan kata itu.

"Mau nonton?" tawar Sasori.

"Hm!" jawab Sakura dengan anggukan kepala yang mantap.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju track 'U' satu. Karena ramainya orang-orang yang ingin menonton, jadi Sakura dan Sasori hannya bisa menyaksikan akshi para skaters dari jarak jauh.

Akhirnya, jam yang tadinya menunjukkan pukul lima bergulir menjadi pukul setengah delapan. Turnamen persahabatan itu pun telah selesai. Saat akhir acara, Pein, sebagai leader dari Akatsuki maju kedepan dengan membawa mic ditangannya.

"Oke. Sekarang kita udah ada di akhir turnamen ini. Inget pesan gue tadi guys, jangan ada yang rusuh abis ini. Oke, see you next time all." Pein melambaikan tangannya. Para penonton yang banyak dan berdesak-desakkan pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu satu persatu sampai akhirnya sekarang mungkin tinggal sekitar dua puluh orang yang yang masih ada di sana.

Para anggota Akatsuki pun membereskan perlengkapan mereka. Sasuke terduduk di pinggir track itu. Tatapannya kosong seperti orang melamun, tapi memang dia lagi melamun sih. Kiba yang melihatnya pun menjadi bingung, 'Tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha melamun?' batinnya.

"Hey dude!" kata Kiba seraya duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Ah, kau Kiba." Sasuke yang baru sadar dari lamunannya tadi baru meyadari kalau Kiba berada di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," sangkal Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu gue pulang duluan ya!" Kiba pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan menaiki papan skate board –nya itu diikuti Akamaru di belakangnya.

Matanya mencari-cari sebuah kepala berwarna pink yang ada di sana. Beberapa saat kemuadian, ditemukannya kepala pink yang sedari tadi dia cari, Sakura.

Dilihat olehnya, Sakura yang sedang duduk dengan Sasori disebuah kursi panjang. Kemudian pandangan mata mereka pun bertemu. Sakura berpamitan pada Sasori.

"Sasori-san, terima kasih sudah mengajariku skate board," kata Sakura.

"Iya." Sasori membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang tertera di wajah baby face –nya.

"Aku, mau ke tempat teman ku dulu. Sampai jumpa Sasori-san!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Sasori pun pergi dari lapangan itu dengan menenteng papan skate board –nya itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju track di mana tempat Sasuke duduk. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang berjalan menuju tempat ia duduk pun, malah berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu. Di tentengnya papan skate board –nya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar taman. Saat berjalan, ia merasa ada sebuah tangan mungil yang memegang lengan kekarnya.

"Sasu-"

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"A-aku," Sakura merasa lidahnya keluh. Ia takut melihat Sasuke yang matanya memancarkan kilat kemarahan.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Sasori saja pulangnya?" Nada bicara Sasuke semakin lama nadanya semakin ketus.

"Kau, kau kenapa Sasu?"

"Aku? Kenapa? Tanya saja pada dirimu!" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung. 'Apa salahku?' batin Sakura. "Dan…" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja tinggal di rumah Sasori?" Sasuke pun melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ma- maaf kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu Sasu. Terima kasih." Sakura pun berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari, butir-butir air mata jatuh dari kantung matanya. Di percepatnya langkahnya menuju pintu keluar dari lapangan ini.

Sasuke terus melanjutkan jalannya. Sekarang pikirannya sedang dikuasai oleh rasa marah. Ia terus berjalan. Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di rumahnya. Dari luar, kelihatannya seperti tidak berpenghuni. Hanya lampu yang banyak saja yang membuat rumah ini menjadi terang benderang. Memang yang tinggal di sini hanya Sasuke, Itachi, dan Mikoto, dan juga sekarang Sakura. Fugaku, ayah Itachi dan Sasuke telah meninggal empat tahun lalu karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Tadaima…" kata Sasuke.

"Hai Sasu!" jawab Itachi yang ada di ruang tamu. Sasuke hanya melewati Itachi begitu saja. "Bagaimana turnamen –nya? Seru gak?" tanya Itachi.

"Itu hanya ajang adu bakat."

"Oh." Itachi pun duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu. "Oh ya!" kata Itachi seakan ingat akan sesuatu. "Kemana Sakura?" tanyanya. Pertanyaan Itachi membuat hati Sasuke terasa…. aneh.

"Tidak tahu. Bentar lagi paling pulang," jawab Sasuke santai. Dalam hati, Sasuke merutuki tindakannya tadi yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia takut dan cemas akan Sakura.

"Oh, ya sudah. Sana mandi!" perintah Itachi.

'Tanpa kau perintah pun aku juga ingin mandi Itachi!' batin Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Di kamar, segera saja diambilnya handuk dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Crash….

Bunyi air yang keluar dari shower mengema di kamar mandi. Sasuke membasahi wajahnnya dengan air dingin yang keluar dari shower. Ia berharap pikiran-pikiran negative yang ada di kepalanya keluar.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari. Ia pun mengambil sebuah kaos putih polos dengan celana pendek. Setelah memakai baju, ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tadi. Harapannya tadi saat di kamar mandi ternyata tidak terkabul. Di kepalanya masih terngiang pikiran-pikiran negative tentang Sakura. Rasa bersalah dan menyesal muncul di dadanya.

"Sasuke! Ayo makan!" panggil Mikoto kepada anaknya dari ruang makan.

"Iya ma!" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke pun turun ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan…

Mikoto dan Itachi telah duduk manis di kursi dengan senyuman terpampang di wajah mereka, menunggu Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya entah kenapa jadi merasa sweatdrop sendiri.

"Ayo makan!" Itachi pun mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk beserta sayurnya.

"Sasuke," Mikoto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Sakura kemana?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawaban singkat dari Sasuke membuat mata Mikoto mendelik kaget. "Paling nanti juga pulang," kata Sasuke yang menyadari delikkan mata dari mama –nya.

Akhirnya mereka pun makan dengan diam dan nikmat kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke makan dengan tidak niat. Sekarang yang ada dalam pikirnannya hanya keberadaan Sakura. Ia makan sambil bertopang dagu.

"Sasu! Kalau makan jangan nopang dagu! Kalau papa masih ada pasti kau sudah dimarahin sekarang!" tegur Itachi. Perkataan Itachi tadi membuat aura ruang makan saat itu menjadi lebih- suram.

Akhirnya mereka pun selesai menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Sasuke buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil jaketnya yang berhoddie. Setelah itu, segera saja ia turun kembali ke ruang bawah.

"Kau mau kemana Sasu-chan?" tanya Itachi.

"Mencari Sakura. Kau Itachi, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan deathglare andalannya pada Itachi dan yang pastinya takkan mempan pada Itachi.

"Ya sudah. Selamat berjuang ya!" Itachi menyemangati adiknya. Sasuke pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Adikmu mau kemana Itachi?" tanya Mikoto yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Itachi.

"Dia ingin mencari Sakura."

"Hah!" Mikoto kaget dengan penuturan Itachi. "Kan sudah mau hujan!"

"Mamaku tersayang, terbaik, tercantik, dan tercinta, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja Sasuke memperjuangkan nasib cinta –nya." Itachi berkata sambil mengarahkan Mikoto berjalan masuk ke ruang keluarga. Kalau dilihat, sekarang mereka bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang bermain kereta api.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari menuju lapangan skate board tadi yang ia yakinin sekarang pasti sudah sepi, bahkan mungkin sudah tidak ada orang. Saat sampai di lapangan skate board itu, sambil mengembalikan nafas –nya kembali normal yang tadi terengah engah, diedarkannya pandangan matanya keseluruh lapangan mencari kepala berwarna pink.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke berharap Sakura masih berada di sana. Teriakan Sasuke tadi hanya dijawab dengan hembusan angin kencang yang membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang.

BRUMM….

CLETAR!

Bunyi guntur terdengar menandakan akan turun hujan. Langit malam yang gelap bertambah gelap. Cahaya kilat yang mengandung listrik beribu-ribu volt terlihat sangat menakutkan di langit malam saat itu.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

Tes…

Rintik hujan pertama turun mengenai hidung mancung Sasuke.

Tes…

Tes…

Rintik hujan yang semula hanya satu itu bertambah diikuti rintik hujan yang lain. Hujan yang awalnya gerimis kecil itu sekarang mulai melebat diikuti suara guntur yang memekakkan telinga.

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan lapangan skate board itu setelah teriakan teriakhirnya yang tanpa jawaban yang menandakan kalau Sakura memang tidak berada di sana. Ia pergi ke taman bermain yang berada dekat dengan lapangan skate board itu. Pandangannya memburam karena air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya di depan matanya.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke yang menambah volume suaranya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara percikan air hujan yang terdengar dan guntur yang menyambar bersahut-sahutan.

Sasuke yang merasa putus asa, menyeka air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Sakura…" bisik Sasuke lirih. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan genangan air di bawahnya yang bergemericik karena air hujan.

Deg…

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya seakan baru saja mendapat sebuah ilham dan penglihatan dari Yang Kuasa. "Ya, mungkin dia di sana!" kata Sasuke yang baru mengingat suatu tempat, entah pada siapa. Sasuke langsung saja lari menuju hutan kecil yang berada dekat dengan lapangan skate board tadi.

Tak dihiraukannya air hujan yang membuat jaket dan celananya basah kuyup, ia terus saja memacu larinya menuju tempat di mana mesin waktu milik Sakura waktu itu berada. Akhirnya, sampailah ia di tempat mesin waktu itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke. Air hujan yang deras seakan membenamkan suara teriakan Sasuke diantara suara percikan air hujan. Tiada jawaban. Sasuke hanya mampu berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Sakura…" bisiknya lirih.

"Sasu…" bisikan lirih dari seorang gadis seakan hanya hembusan angin sepoi.

"Saku!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia baru saja seperti mendengar suara Sakura yang memanggilnya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi mesin waktu itu, tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok Sakura. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah semak-semak. Entah karena apa, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke semak-semak itu.

SREK…

Disibakkannya semak-semak yang cukup lebat itu. Saat semak-semak sudah tersibak, terlihatlah seorang gadis berrambut pink yang sedang duduk berteduh sambil meringkuk dibawah pohon. Kedua matanya terperjam.

"Sakura!" Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat Sakura. Tubuh Sakura basah kuyub. Wajahnya yang biasanya cerah pun kini pucat dan bibir merah mudanya itu pun sekarang mulai membiru. Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Sakura langsung saja mendekat kepada Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Sasu…ke…" bisik Sakura lirih tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke. Matanya yang tadi terpejam sekarang mulai terbuka pelan, menampakkan kedua bola matanya yang ber- iris emerald itu.

"Ya, ini aku Sakura," jawab Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. "Maafkan aku Saku. Tadi, aku hanya emosi," kata Sasuke sambil terus mendekap Sakura dalam dekapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat mendekap Sakura, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya itu. Mereka sekarang terduduk di bawah pohon. Menunggu hujan mereda. Namun, tidak seperti keinginan mereka, hujan yang tadinya sudah lebat, sekarang malah bertambah lebat. Sakura mulai menggigil karena suhu udara yang menurun. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu, melepas jaketnya yang sudah basah dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Walau pun bagian depannya basah, tapi bagian dalam jaket itu tidak basah. Dirangkulnya Sakura.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekilas ia melihat benda yang melayang-layang di atas permukaan tanah dari kejauhan. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat benda yang sedang melayang itu. Lalu didelikkannya matanya setelah tahu benda apa yang sedang melayang itu. Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang bingung akan tingkah Sakura itu.

"Sasuke, ayo pergi," ajak Sakura.

"Tapi kenapa?" Sasuke pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, sebuah suara berteriak, "SAKURA!"

"Ayo Sasuke! Cepat!" kata Sakura yang sedang panik. Mereka pun akhirnya kabur dari orang yang melayang itu. Mereka berlari melintasi lapangan skate board yang luas itu. Orang tadi berteriak pun tak mau kalah. Ia juga terus mengejar Sakura sambil melayang dengan papan skate boardnya yang anti akan gaya gravitasi itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke mencoba untuk memacu lari mereka untuk semakin cepat, walau tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau kaki mereka sekarang terasa pegal. Sakura menghentikan larinya. Ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan tenaganya pada kedua kakinya agar bisa berlari lagi.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Sakura berusaha untuk mengembalikan deru nafasnya yang sekarang menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"SAKURA!" Ternyata orang yang menggunakan skate board yang melawan gravitasi itu terus mengejar Sakura. Bahkan sekarang dibelakangnya ada dua orang yang mengikutinya. Yang satu menggunakan jet pack dan yang satu lagi menggunakan sepatu boot yang memiliki mesin jet.

"Kakashi…Shikamaru…" kata Sakura lirih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Tidak. Ayo cepat!" Mereka pun berlari lagi menjauhi orang-orang yang berasal dari tahun 2999 yang sedang mengejar mereka.

"Sebenarnya mereka siapa?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka sedang berlari.

"Mereka, sepertinya orang-orang yang diutus Tsunade-sama, menteri pertahanan, untuk membawaku pulang," jelas Sakura.

Mereka pun terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bermain. Mereka menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Ternyata orang-orang yang berasal dari tahun 2999 sudah tidak tampak mengejar mereka.

"Kita selamat!" ujar Sasuke.

"I-iya. Uhuk…Uhuk…" Sakura terbatuk. Nafasnya juga sekarang memburu. Nafasnya seperti tercekat. Tak lama, sakit kepala juga menyerangnya. "Uhuk…Uhuk…" Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan pun akhirnya jatuh bersujud.

"Sakura!"

"Hah… Ti-tidak apa-apa kok… Sas- Uhuk…Uhuk…" Sakura kembali terbatuk. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, saat ia membuka tangannya, darah segar terlihat disana. Sakura membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Sakura gelagapan saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menyanyainya.

"Kau bohong!"

"Tidak." Sakura langsung membersihkan darah merah itu dari tangannya. Air hujan yang mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya saat itu pun membantu menghilangkan bekas darah yang ada di tangannya. Sakura bangkit berdiri dibantu Sasuke.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita sebaiknya berteduh di sana," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah warung kecil yang sudah tutup. Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan ke sana. Saat sampai di sana, Sakura langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang ada di sana. Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak bidang Sasuke, Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengelus rambut Sakura yang telah basah.

Semakin lama, sakit kepala yang menyerang Sakura rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Nafasnya pun juga semakin memburu. Tubuhnya melemah, wajah dan bibirnya pun yang tadi sudah pucat, sekarang semakin pucat. Tidak ada senyuman yang terukir di bibir kecilnya yang biasanya berwarna pink itu. Nafasnya pun melemah.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Tiada jawaban dari Sakura. "Sakura, Saku…" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura yang ada di samping kirinya. Sakura pingsan.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mencoba untuk mengguncang tubuh mungil Sakura dengan pelan. Namun sayang, Sakura tidak terbangun juga. Paniklah Sasuke. Ia peluk kembali tubuh mungil Sakura sambil mengumamkan nama Sakura berkali-kali.

"Tubuhnya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus kembali." Sebuah suara maskulin menyeruak diantara keheningan yang diciptakan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan kuncir nanas itu pun mendarat. "Aku-"

"Shikamaru! Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya seorang lelaki berrambut cokelat tua dengan pelindung besi di sekeliling wajahnya, Tenzou. Di belakangnya, ia diikuti oleh seorang lelaki berrambut putih keperakan yang menggunakan masker berwarna biru gelap yang menutupi setengah dari wajahnya, dan hanya menampilkan kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna. Kanan berwarna hitam onyx, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna merah darah dengan tiga tome.

"Ya!" jawab lelaki berrambut kucir nanas yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Shikamaru itu. "Ah ya, namaku Shikamaru Nara. Aku sahabat Sakura," kata Shikamaru kembali kepada pembicaraannya tadi dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Manusia tahun 2999 tidak tahan dengan polusi yang ada pada tahun 2010. Hanya orang-orang dari angkatan bersenjata penjaga waktulah yang bisa bertahan lama. Seperti kami bertiga. Tapi... itu pun mungkin hanya sekitar satu minggu," jelas Shikamaru.

"Ja- jadi Sakura, apa dia masih bisa bertahan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tenzou mengeluarkan sebuah kotak besi dari dalam jet pack –nya. Ia menekan tombol hijau yang ada pada sudut di permukaan kotak besi itu. Dari tombol itu keluarlah cahaya yang membentuk beberapa gambar. Di julurkannnya tangannya menyentuh cahaya yang membentuk gambar pil. Saat tangannya menyentuh gambar pil itu, pill yang tadinya hanya sebuah gambar pun sekarang berubah menjadi benda sungguhan.

"Ini, berikan ia ini," kata Tenzou sambil memberikan pil berwarna putih bening itu. Sasuke memandang pil itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kakashi yang menyadari arti dari tatapan Sasuke pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tenang saja, itu hanya pil oksigen kok. Itu supaya nafas Sakura sekarang kembali normal."

Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke langsung memasukkan pil berwarna putih bening itu kedalam mulut Sakura. Setelah merasa kalau pil itu sudah masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Sakura, Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura dengan gaya bridal style.

"Tolong. Bawa Sakura pulang." Sasuke menyerahkan Sakura yang ada dalam gendongannya itu ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menerima Sakura yang ada dalam gendongan Sasuke. "Ya, sebaikanya sekarang kau pulang. Hujan sudah mulai mereda." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Shikamaru menyalakan mesin jet yang ada pada sepatu boot –nya dengan cara menghentakkan ujung belakang boot –nya ke tanah. Mesin jet yang ada pada sepatu pun menyala dan Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sasuke diikuti oleh kedua rekannya yang lain.

"Ja matta Sakura…"

To Be Continue…

Hallo minnasan!

Apa kalian tahu kalau fic ini tuh jadi 16 hlm MSW cuma karena satu kalimat doang?

Readers : enggak tuh, dan gak peduli!

Kazu : *pundung di pojokan*

Yup! Kalian tepat, ini karena kaliamt "Ja matta" nya itu. *nunjuk-nunjuk atas* nanggung banget ya?

Oke, untuk gaya-gaya skate board –nya itu cuma khayalan Kazu sendiri. Ini Kazu bisa ngebuat seting hujan karna Jakarta sekarang lagi sering banget keguyur sama ujan.

Mau curhat apa lagi ya? *nginget-nginget*

Readers : Woi author aneh! Ini tuh bukan tempat curhat tao!

Ya sudahlah… *nih author malah nyanyi*

Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan aja, next chap mungkin akan menjadi chapter terakhir. *Dan aye harap itu YA!*

Dan juga doakan aye yang akan mengikuti LDK dan UTS.

Yosh! Ini saatnya waktu untuk review. (non login):

4ntk4-ch4n : *peluk-peluk* makasih udah mau nge- review lagi :3

tentang mantan Sasuke itu ku ambil dari komik yang Konoha High School. (kalo gak salah sih kalo gak episode 4 ato 6 gitu) mantanya yang sudah pergi biarkan dia pergi supaya tidak mengganggu SasuSaku hehehehe… *digetok Kohana* Review lagi ya~~

Say thanks to : Yunacha Zaitte, Icha Yukina Clyne, Kafuyamei Vanessa-hime, 4ntk4-ch4n, Kinsa Ka-chan Kazama, Fidy Discrimination.

**MAKASIH UDAH MAU REVIEW! ***ngebagiin ketupat*

Next chap reviewnya kalo bisa login ya biar Kazu bisa bales lewat PM

Reader : bukannya udah di non aktifin ya?

Yosh!

Review please. I need your comment!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finnished at:

10.12 p.m.

September 24, 2010

Publish at :

04.35 p.m.

October 8, 2010

My Love In The Past © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma Big Tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Sci-fi

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, amat OOC, slight ShikaIno

Kazuma House Production present…

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter : 6

Sasuke berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia pun memasuki rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Kakinya pun kotor karena terkena cipratan tanah dan lumpur. Di wajahnya, sangat terlihat kalau ia sedang sedih. Dia berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Pandangan matanya pun kosong. Kini dia merasa ling-lung. Dia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa sekarang. Dari dalam tubuhnya seakan ada sesuatu yang sengaja ditarik dengan paksa.

"Sasuke!" seru Mikoto dari ruang keluarga saat melihat Sasuke yang basah kuyub. Sasuke yang hendak naik melewati tangga menuju kamarnya pun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah mamanya dan juga kakaknya. "Cepat ganti baju dan keringkan rambutmu!" perintah Mikoto.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Sasuke langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya, dia membersihkan kakinya yang kotor di kamar mandi. Setelah dari kamar mandi, dia mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah kaos biru muda dan juga sebuah celana pendek berwarna hitam. Setelah mengganti bajunya yang basah, Sasuke mengambil handuk kering dan ia pun mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Ceklek…

Terdengarlah pintu kamar Sasuke yang dibuka dari luar. Mikoto dan Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Di tangan Mikoto, terlihatlah sebuah mug yang diatasnya terlihatlah kepulan uap panas. Mikoto mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya, sedangkan Itachi duduk di kursi putar yang ada di meja belajar Sasuke. Sasuke menggantungkan handuknya di lehernya.

"Ini Sasuke. Hangatkan dirimu." Mikoto menyerahkan mug itu. Setelah dilihat, ternyata di dalamnya adalah coklat panas. Sasuke memang tidak menyukai makanan atau pun

minuman yang manis, tapi kalau buatam ibunya, apapun itu pasti dia makan atau minum sampai habis. Sasuke pun menghirup coklat panas itu. Setelah meminum sedikit minuman itu, rasa hangat menjalar di tubuh Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Mikoto membuka suara. "Ini sudah malam, mama tidur dulu ya. Oyasumi." Mikoto pun pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Itachi yang ada di sana.

"Sasuke, kemana Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia kembali ke masanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke tahun 2999."

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak kau tahan?" bentak Itachi.

"Tahan katamu? APA KAU TIDAK TAHU, DIA DISINI ITU MENDERITA. TUBUHNYA TIDAK TAHAN DENGAN POLUSI UDARA!" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Itachi yang melihat adiknya sampai berteriak frustasi karena seorang perempuan pun entah kenapa, dia malah merasakan senang sendiri. Waktu telah mengubah seorang Sasuke yang dulu tidak peduli akan sesamanya kini menjadi peduli. Dia mengorbankan perasaannya pada Sakura demi kesehatan Sakura. Dulu dia hanya menampakkan perasaan seperti ini kepada Kohana. Tapi, sekarang perasaan seperti itu beralih pada Sakura.

"Ternyata adikku sudah besar ya…" kata Itachi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya… mengerti makna cinta." Itachi pun melangkah keluar dari kamar adiknya. Sasuke pun akhirnya juga tertidur.

**Esok harinya…**

Sasuke bangun pagi seperti biasa. Setelah bangun, dia langsung mandi. Setelah mandi, Sasuke langsung menggunakan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam juga. Dia…terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berkabung. Selesai memakai baju, dia langsung turun ke ruang makan. Disana, terlihatlah Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dan juga Itachi yang baru masuk ke ruang makan dengan membawa koran di tangan kirinya.

"Oh… hai otouto," sapanya.

"Hm…" balas Sasuke tidak niat.

'Ternyata dengan kepergian Sakura, ini malah membuatnya menjadi Sasuke yang dulu kembali. Sasuke yang dingin,' batin Itachi. Dia prihatin dengan keadaan adik semata wayangnya sekarang. Sasuke terlihat terpuruk dengan keadaannya sekarang. 'Sakura, bisakah kau bertemu lagi dengan adikku ini walau hanya sebentar?' batinnya lagi.

'Mulai hari ini semuannya berubah…' batin Sasuke.

"Ayo semuanya kita sarapan. Jangan hanya bengong saja," kata Mikoto membuka suara diantara duo Uchiha bersaudara ini. Mereka pun akhirnya sarapan. Sasuke hanya makan dengan selembar roti tawar tanpa selai. Dia makan sambil memandang ke tempat duduk yang biasa Sakura tempati kalau sedang makan.

Itachi dan Mikoto menyadari hal itu. Mereka juga bingung untuk mengembalikan keadaan Sasuke. Dulu Sasuke juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini saat kepergian Kohana secara tiba-tiba, tapi hal itu tidak separah ini.

"Aku selesai." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna hitam.

"Kau memakai busana hitam-hitam seperti itu seperti orang berkabung," ledek Itachi. Ledekan Itachi dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hari ini ada OSPEK kan? Kau tidak memakai jas mu?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke sendiri malah lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama OSPEK. Dia kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan mengambil jas –nya yang berwarna dark blue. Jas itu memiliki sebuah lambang perisai berwarna hitam dan juga sekelilingnya dibordir dengan benang sewarna_ gold_. Dalam perisai itu, ada sebuah gambar lidah api berwarna merah menyala (lambang Konoha). Di bawah gambar perisai itu, ada juga sebuah bordiran berbentuk pita yang berwarna _gold_. Dalam pita itu bertuliskan 'Konoha University'. Lambang-lambang tersebut berada pada bagian dada sebelah kiri jas tersebut.

"Hohoho…ternyata adik kecilku ini adalah anggota BEM? Kalo menghukum para juniormu jangan sadis-sadis ya!" Itachi meledeknya lagi saat Sasuke turun ke bawah dengan jasnya yang ia sampirkan pada pundaknya.

Sasuke langsung menuju garasi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu menyalakannya. Para pembantunya telah membukakan pintu untuk mobil Ferrari hitam milik Sasuke keluar. Sasuke melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat. 60 km/jam. Jalan hari ini tidak macet membuat Sasuke dapat dengan cepat sampai di kampusnya.

Seperti biasa, saat mobil Ferrari Sasuke memasuki areal kampus para fansnya –yang menamakan diri My Lord Sasuke Uchiha– sudah menunggu di pintu masuk gedung utama. Ada juga fansnya yang nekat mengejar mobil Ferrari itu sejak saat mobil tersebut masuk ke areal kampus sampai ke tempat parkir sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke. Kadang kala, Sasuke sering berpikir, kenapa fansnya tidak ada capeknya untuk mengejarnya.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobilnya., ia langsung diserbu oleh sepasukan fansnya. Bau dari berbagai macam parfum yang berbau menyengat dan juga baunya bercampur menjadi satu membuat kepala Sasuke agak pusing. 'Dasar cewek gila! Parfum bau nying-nying gini masih aja dipake. Banyak-banyak lagi,' batin Sasuke. Setidaknya, dengan diserbunya dia dengan sepasukan fansnya dapat mengalihkan pikirannya barang sesaat dari sosok Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke bebas dari fansnya tadi, ia langsung berlari secepat mungkin layaknya kecepatan kilat. Saat dia melewati pintu masuk gedung utama, para fansnya yang lain juga ikut menyapanya dan juga mengejarnya. Sasuke berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong kampus. Mahasiswa yang lain menjadi iri dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di kantin. Tepatnya meja bernomor sepuluh yang berada di pojok kantin. Tempat itu adalah tempat langganan Sasuke dan geng –nya. Tidak ada yang berani menempati tempat itu. Menempati meja itu sama saja dengan mencari mati dengan Sasuke dan geng –nya. Geng Sasuke itu terdiri dari Sasuke sendiri, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, dan juga Neji. Oh ya, yang boleh menempati meja itu juga hanya pacar dari mereka. Seperti halnya Hinata dan Tenten. Dan juga Sakura dulu. Walau pun status Sakura bukan pacar dari Sasuke, tapi mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan Sasuke sendiri juga mengijinkannya.

"HOI TEME!" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke memasuki kantin. Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja itu. Di meja itu telah ditempati oleh Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, dan juga Sai.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" Sasuke berusaha untuk menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang sesak.

"Bagaimana rasanya dikejar dengan jumlah fans girl yang jumlahnya hampir mencapai seluruh mahasiswi satu kampus?" ledek Kiba.

"Rasanya sama ketika kau memakai baju merah di kandang banteng. Nah… begitulah rasanya, bahkan lebih parah," jawab Sasuke.

"Woo…. Ngejawabnya sewot amat nadanya?" ledek Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Eh, tumben Sakura tidak denganmu," kata Sai yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan. Raut wajah Sasuke tadi berubah lagi. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke pun menjadi bingung. Dia juga merasakan suatu firasat yang tidak enak.

"Sakura-chan kemana Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia balik lagi ke tempat asalnya."

"Kalau gitu bagaimana minggu depan kita ke tempat asalnya?" usul Kiba semangat.

'Kita tidak mungkin bisa pergi ke tempat asalnya Kiba…' batin Sasuke pilu saat ia menyadari kalau dia tidak akan bertemu kembali dengan Sakura.

"Hm…" dengung Naruto dengan semangat. "Hei Teme, Sakura tinggal di mana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke bungung ingin menjawab apa. Dulu dia pernah bilang pada Sakura untuk bilang kalau dia berasal dari Hokkaido. Tapi, sekarang mana mungkin. Naruto dan Kiba pasti akan pergi juga ke sana. 'Hah… sekarang malah senjata makan tuan,' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ah… I-itu, Sakura-chan pernah bilang kalau dia berasal dari Hokkaido," kata Hinata.

Deg!

Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar bingung. Badannya menegang. Hatinya pun juga gundah. Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Sai menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang menjadi aneh.

"Ada apa Sasu-chan?" tanya Sai dengan tampang polos dan innocent-nya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Sasu-chan, Sai!" geram Sasuke.

"Ah Sasu-chan, jangan marah dong." Sai mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke layaknya kepala Sasuke itu adalah kucing.

Dalam hati, Neji ingin tertawa melihatnya. 'Hahah…. Kepala dengan model buntut ayam begitu dielus-elus kaya kucing,' batin Neji tertawa ngakak yang amat sangat OOC.

"Hahaha… Sai, kau tidak pantas mengelus kepala ayam seperti itu selayaknya kau mengelus seekor kucing!" Seru Kiba. Ternyata ada juga yang sepikiran dengan Neji. Kiba seperti mulut kedua Neji.

"Hahaha…." Naruto ikut tertawa. Dia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Tawanya yang kecang membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin itu menoleh padanya.

"Ugh! Sai hentikan! Dobe! Kau juga berhenti!" perintah Sasuke sambil memberikan death glare-nya.

"Hehehe… _peace_ Teme," kata Naruto sambil nyengir tiga jari. Dan juga, ia menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Huh… Ayo masuk. Bentar lagi kelas mau dimulai." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantin dan munuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga.

"Hoi Teme! Jalannya jangan cepet-cepet!" kata Naruto yang berusaha mengejar langkah kaki Sasuke yang cepat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pkl 04.00 P.M.

Kegiatan belajar-mengajar sesi pertama di Konoha University telah usai. Sasuke pun menaiki mobilnya untuk keluar dari area kampus. Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya menuju kawasan kota tua yang dulu pernah ia dan Sakura kunjungi. Hari ini, akan diadakan pasar malam di sini. Pantas saja keadaan di sini lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dekat dengan museum teknologi Jepang yang bernama 'Japan Technology Revolution'. Dia berjalan menerusuri jalan-jalan yang tertutupi batu blok yang tersusun dengan rapi. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya di berada di sebuah bukit. Bukit itu adalah bukit yang dulu pernah ia dan Sakura datangi.

Keadaan langit malam yang cerah, dan juga dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit, membuat hati Sasuke terasa sesak. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi antara dia dan Sakura. Dan juga, andai waktu dapat dia putar, ia ingin kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ia cemburu melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Sasori. Saat itu, ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah-

DEG!

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan keinginannya tadi. 'Kembali kemasa lalu?' batinnya. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali suatu hal yang harusnya tidak ia lupakan.

'_Aku berasal dari tahun 2999'_

'_Apa di sini kendaraan telah menggunakan energy ion?'_

'Ion, tahun 2999. Masa depan?' Kata-kata tersebut terus berputar dalam kepala Sasuke.

Matahari sore telah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Langit yang tadi berwarna kemerahan bulai menjadi biru gelap. Bulan dan bintang pun juga menggantikan tugas sang mentari. Suara-suara jangkrik mulai terdengar di sela-sela rerumputan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi merenung di bawah pohon pun akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya. Saat sampai di rumah, ternyata di sana ada Hana yang sedang membantu Mikoto membereskan meja makan. Sasuke yang tidak begitu peduli pun langsung saja naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dan menutup matanya.

Saat Sasuke hampir saja tertidur, sebuah bantal mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya. Seketika itu juga, dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya itu. Terlihatlah olehnya, Itachi yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari baju sambil tertawa.

"Apa-apaan kau ITACHI!" katanya sambil berteriak pata kata 'Itachi'.

"Hahahaha…." Itachi langsung saja kabur keluar dari kamar adiknya. Segera saja Sasuke bangkit dari pembaringannya dan langsung mengejar kakaknya yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu.

Itachi lari sampai ke ruang makan. Sekarang posisi mereka berdua berhadapan dengan meja makan yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka. Mereka melakukan kejar-kejaran itu seperti dalam kartun _Tom and Jerry._ Mikoto dan Hana yang melihat mereka, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat keakraban yang ditunjukan oleh kakak-adik tersebut –walaupun dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

'Andaikan Sakura ada di sini, apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin Mikoto pilu. Sakura memang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Hei kalian, jangan seperti anak kecil lagi. Kalian tidak malu dilihat oleh Hana?" kata Mikoto. Itachi dan Sasuke pun langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di depan mereka.

Meja makan telah terisi berbagai jenis makanan. Entah kenapa, Mikoto ingin membuat makanan sebanyak ini. Hana pun hanya bisa membantu calon ibu mertuanya itu.

"Ibu, kenapa membuat makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu Mikoto berbisik, "Entahlah…" bisiknya yang tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Ayo kita makan!" kata Itachi setelah Mikoto dan Hana juga telah menempatkan dirinya di meja makan. Hana duduk di sebelah Itachi, sedangkan Mikoto di ujung meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang. Mereka makan dalam tenang.

Akhirnya mereka selesai makan. Hana membantu Mikoto untuk membereskan alat-alat makan dan memasak yang tadi mereka pakai. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya duduk-duduk sambil menonton. Ya…walaupun yang menonton hanya Itachi. Sasuke, walaupun jiwanya ada di ruang keluarga, otaknya sudah melayang-layang mengelilingi antariksa mungkin. Oke, terlalu hiperbolis.

Itachi tahu, adiknya sekarang sedang tidak konsen dengan apa yang ditonton mereka sekarang. "Jangan bengong, entar kesambet ayam kepala hitam!" ejeknya menyindir Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya sih pada bagian rambut.

"Mama, kenapa kakek tua ini tidak dibawa ke panti jompo?" balas Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat cempreng. Tentu saja, dia tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya dan juga pastinya dengan volume suara yang dipelankan.

"Oh Sasuke-chan, kenapa engkau begitu jahat pada kakakmu yang jenius, ganteng, baik hati, keren, rajin menabung, taat pada orang tua, dan tidak sombong ini?" tanya Itachi sangat menghayati seperti seorang aktor di panggung opera klasik yang sedang memainkan sebuah peran yang…mengharukan?

"Oh Itachi, kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan seni peran saat kuliah dulu kalau akting-mu sebagus ini?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang. Ya, dia adalah Hana.

"Hm," gumam Sasuke seakan menetujui kata-kata Hana tadi. Sebuah seringai kecil terukir pada wajahnya.

"Ah Hana-chan jahat!" kata Itachi pura-pura ngambek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sangat _childish_. Tapi terlihat lucu.

"Hahaha…" Tawa terdengat dari mulut Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Itachi bisa berkelakuan seperti anak kecil seperti ini di depan pacarnya.

'BLETAK!'

"_Ouch_!" seru Sasuke saat kepalanya dijitak oleh sang kakak yang sudah menahan malu setengah mati. "Apa-apaan kau Itachi?"

"Siapa suruh menertawakan kakakmu ini?"

"Siapa juga yang suruh bertingkah konyol seperti itu?" balas Sasuke. Sangat out of character.

Mungkin hal ini harus-ralat-wajib dicatat dalam Guinness Book of Records. Bayangkan saja, dua orang Uchiha yang terkenal keren, dingin, tidak banyak mengeluarkan emosi, dan irit kata seperti ini dapat ADU BACOT! Ya, sekarang Itachi dan Sasuke sedang adu mulut yang kasarnya bisa dibilang bacot.

Hana sendiri hanya duduk di sofa yang berada diantara sofa yang diduduki Itachi dan Sasuke. Bagaikan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia hanya menonton acara yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi tanpa ada niatan untuk melerai 'keakraban' kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Mikoto lalu datang ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang cukup besar yang berisi empat mug berisi coklat panas.

"Ayo minum dulu," kata Mikoto. Itachi pun mengambil dua gelas mug yang berisi coklat panas tersebut. Yang satu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan yang satu lagi untuk Hana.

Mikoto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kemesraan pasangan muda itu. Dia jadi ingat saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Fugaku. Mengenang Fugaku, membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

"Ma, Mama kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah tidak. Melihat Itachi dan Hana membuat mama ingat pada papamu." Hana merangkul pundak Mikoto yang berada di sampingnya. Itachi pun merangkul mereka. Sekarang Sasuke juga ikut merangkul mereka. Jadilah mereka terlihat seperti Teletubis.

**.**

**.**

**Esok Harinya…**

**.**

**.**

"Kruk…kruk…kruk…" Bunyi cicitan burung yang hinggap di dahan terdengar. Matahari telah tinggi di langit. Hari ini sangat cerah. Sedikit sekali awan yang menggantung di langit.

Sesosok manusia berambut hitam sedang tertidur di kasurnya dengan lelap. Merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos, dia pun mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kembali terlelap. Dia berbalik badan sehingga tubuhnya membelakangi jendela.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus!" bentak sebuah suara dari arah depan kamarnya. Orang yang membentak Sasuke dari luar kamarnya pun juga ikut menggedor-gedor pintu tak berdosa itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Tergangu tidurnya, orang yang dipanggil 'Sasuke Uchiha' itu pun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah frustasi. Lingkatan hitam terlukis pada wajah pucatnya yang dapat dikatakan sempurna. Dia pun bangkit dari pembaringannya, dan dengan langkah malas, dia mendekat ke arah pintu.

"Ceklek…" bunyi pintu yang dibuka terdengar.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Hn?" dengungnya dengan nada mengantuk.

"Ini sudah siang pangeran!" katanya.

"Hmm….Aku masih ngantuk Mam… Aku janji deh, entar sore aku pergi kuliah," kata Sasuke sambil mengucek-kucek matanya.

"Janji ya. Ya sudah, mandi sana!" perintah Mikoto. Mikoto pun turun ke lantai bawah. Sasuke bukannya mandi seperti yang sudah dinubuatkan oleh mamanya, malah kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya di kasurnya. Uchiha yang pemalas.

Setelah terdengar debuman pintu yang ditutup. Sasuke membuka matanya kembali. Ternyata tadi dia tidak tertidur. Dia hanya terus berbaring. Menatap kosong ke arah meja belajar yang ada di sisi ranjangnya. Entah apa yang sedang dalam pikirannya. Jarang sekali seorang Uchiha melamun seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura... Hei Sakura? Apa kau sudah bangun?" bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir menjadi _ponytail_ kepada seorang gadis yang berbaring diatas sebuah ranjang.

Ya, gadis yang berada di atas ranjang tadi adalah Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang kabur melintasi waktu dengan menggunakan mesin waktu yang ada di pangkalan militer. Sudah seminggu sejak pulangnya dia dari tahun 2010. Selama seminggu itulah dia mengalami koma. Selang infuse terpasang di tangan kirinya. Masker oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Pendeteksi detak jantung pun juga terpadang di mengalami gangguan pernapasan dan paru-paru.

Ceklek…

Pintu kamar yang bernuansa putih itu terbuka. Seorang lelaki berambut seperti nanas masuk dengan menggunakan seragam militer. Dia Shikamaru, sahabat Sakura.

"Sudahlah Ino. Dia belum bangun. Kau tahu sendiri, dia itu mengalami gangguan pernapasan sejak kabur ke tahun 2010," kata Shikamaru pada Ino–salah satu sahabat Sakura–yang terus memegangi tangan Sakura yang tidak bergerak sekalipun.

"Tapi Shika-kun, aku… aku merasa bersalah dengan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Andaikan saja waktu itu aku bisa mencegah Sakura… Aku- aku… hiks…hiks…" Tetes-tetes air mata mulai mengalir dari kelopak mata Ino menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Sshhtt… sudahlah Ino." Shikamaru merangkul pundak Ino yang bergetar. "Kalau kau menangis, Sakura pasti akan menangis."

Seperti yang Shikamaru katakan, walau dalam keadaan koma, tapi Sakura pasti dapat merasakan perasaan sahabatnya. Setes air mata jatih menuruni pipi Sakura. Ya, Sakura juga ikut menangis seperti sahabatnya itu, walaupun dalan keadaan koma.

"Ino, ayo kita ke bawah," ajak Shikamaru.

"Untuk?"

"Kau pasti belum makan pagi ini," tebak Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah kok!" Ino menentang.

KRIUK…

Terdengar bunyi perut Ino yang sudah minta diisi.

"Hehehe…" Ino tertawa dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Ayo turun!"

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang panjang. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam sebuah lift yang transparan. Lift itu memiliki sebuah mesin yang seperti roket di atasnya. Shikamaru dan Ino memasukinya. Dia Shikamaru menujuk sebuah gambar lingkaran berwarna putih yang ada di sebelah pintu–pada bagian dalam lift tentunya. Gambar-gambar lingkaran itu membentuk suatu peta dari sebuah tempat. Ya, tempat itu adalah Distrik Konoha –yang tentu saja sudah mengalami banyak perubahan.

Mesin roket yang ada di atas lift itu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah suara kecil. Cahaya berwarna kebiruan mulai muncul dari sana dan lift itu mulai terangkat naik. Lift itu tidak mengeluarkan api mau pun asap. Ya, lift itu memang menggunakan energy listrik yang membentuk magnet yang anti gravitasi bumi.

Lift itu terus naik sampai akhirnya melayang-layang di atas atap rumah sakit yang banyak ditumbuhi tumbuhan. Lift itu berbelok dan melesat turun ke permukaan tanah. Lift itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang berada di lantai lima pada sebuah gedung bertingkat yang cukup tinggi. Pintu lift terbuka, begitu pun juga dengan pintu yang berada di lantai lima gedung tersebut. Shikamaru dan Ino keluar dari lift dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung itu melalui pintu yang ada di lantai lima tadi.

"S'lamat pagi, mau pesan apa? Tanya seorang gadis berambut coklatyang dikuncir dua, ayame.

"Dua salad dan dua pasta," kata Shikamaru.

"Minumnya?'

"_Blue Ocean_. Kalau kau Ino?"

"Aku mau _lemon squash_."

"Baik, dua salad, dua pasta, satu _Blue Ocean_, dan satu _lemon squash_. Ada lagi?" tanya Ayame.

"Tidak."

"Baik, ditunggu lima menit lagi." Ayame pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan melayang di udara. Ayame menggunakan kepakan sayap elektronik yang ada di punggungnya.

To Be Continue…

Oke, sepertinya dugaan saya di chap lalu itu salah. Maaf kalau chap ini terbilang cukup pendek.

Jujur otak saya imajinasinya lagi suram. Yang kubayangin tuh waktu jaman tempat Sakura tinggal gersang dan kering kerontang. Gak ada pohon yang hidup, jadi rada susah nulisnya kalo gak didorong dengan imajinasi yang seger-seger gitu.

Jadi maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Makasih buat yang udah review chap lalu : **Yunacha Zaitte, Chocomint the Snidget, 4ntk4-ch4n, Fidy Discrimination, Icha Yukina Clyne, kafuyamei Vanessa-hime, Hanachi Mya-chan**

Mind to review again? *puppy's eyes no jutsu*

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a. Kazuma B'tomat

Finished at:

December 7, 2010

05:34 P.M. (WIB)

Published at:

December 10, 2010

00.08 P.M. (WIB)

My Love In The Past © Kazuma House Production ® 2010


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Sci-fi

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC

Kazuma House Production present…

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Pagi-pagi sekali, Ino sudah pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Ruang 212. Di ruangan itu, terlihat Sakura yang berbaring dengan mesin-mesin yang mengelilingi dirinya. Mesin yang berbentuk seperti headset terpasang di kepala Sakura –tapi tidak mengenai kepalanya. Mesin itu senantiasa bekerja selama dua puluh empat jam penuh untuk memancarkan gelombang-gelombang yang mengirimkan asupan makanan dan juga obat untuk Sakura. Mesin pendeteksi detak jantung juga menunjukkan grafik detak jantung Sakura yang lemah.

"Hei _Forehead_! Kapan kau bangun? Kau belum menceritakan padaku tentang pengalamanmu menjelajah waktu!" kata Ino sambil memandang wajah pucat Sakura.

"Hei!" kata Ino lagi berharap Sakura bangun saat itu juga.

Ceklek…

Pintu terbuka. "Ino, kau dicari oleh Paman Inoichi," kata seorang berambut hitam dengan model di-bob. Lelaki itu mengenakan kaos putih dengan kemeja berwarna hijau kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancing. Celana panjang berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu kets membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Lee…"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan ayahmu saat menuju ke sini," kata orang yang bernama Lee itu.

"Ya, _thanks_, Lee." Ino pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Terdengar bunyi debuman pelan ketika Ino menutup pintu itu.

Sekarang, hanya ada Lee dan Sakura di ruangan itu. Lee menduduk sebuah kursi yang berada di sisi ranjang Sakura. Matanya menatap miris wajah Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau ingat tidak dulu kau selalu menolakku." Lee tersenyum sendiri mengingat saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Saat Sakura menolaknya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di tes penerimaan murid baru.

"Kau pasti berpikir saat itu aku sangat bodoh. Haha…" Dia tertawa hambar.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa saat kau pergi dulu kau menemukan orang yang kau sayangi? Kalau iya, siapa? Pasti dia orang baik dan juga tampan." Lee terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Cepat bangun ya, Sakura-_chan_." Lee mencium kening Sakura dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, tolong kau menjaga toko sebentar. Ayah akan pergi ke Kiri untuk membeli bunga. Mungkin besok ayah baru akan pulang," kata seorang yang telihat mirip dengan Ino. Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Iya ayah," jawab Ino yang sudah siap dengan celemeknya.

"Ya sudah, ayah pergi dulu." Inoichi meninggalkan toko bunganya.

"Dah…"

"Huft… sepi."Ino duduk di balik meja kasir. "Biasanya Sakura pasti akan menemaniku menjaga toko." Ino menopang dagunya.

Klenteng…

Bel pintu berbunyi. "Selamat datang!" kata Ino yang langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Hn," jawab orang itu. Orang itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang terlihat berantakan.

"Mau mencari bunga apa?" tanya Ino.

"Hyacinth warna ungu," jawab orang itu datar.

"Berapa tangkai?"

"Tiga."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebetar." Ino mengambil tiga buah tangkai bunga berwarna ungu dari sebuah ember berisi air yang ada di sudut toko bunganya itu.

Ino kembali ke meja kasir. Dia menyatukan ketiga tangkai bunga itu. "Selesai." Ino memberikan bunga itu pada lelaki tersebut. "Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Ino.

"Sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu kau ketahui, nona. Jadi berapa?" tanyanya.

"Semuanya lima ratus yen." Orang itu memberikan uang sejumlah yang diberi tahu Ino tadi. "Terima kasih, dan datang kembali!" Tanpa membalas ucapan Ino, orang itu langsung saja keluar dari Yamanaka's Flowers Shop dan sempat menabrak Shikamaru yang baru saja akan masuk.

"Sepertinya orangnya jutek," komentar Shikamaru.

"Shika-_kun_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Tidak boleh?" Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah balik bertanya.

"Terserah. Oh ya, apa kau kenal dengan orang tadi?"

"Tidak kenal sih, hanya tahu doang. Dia itu pemimpin pasukan pertahanan Jepang. Orang yang jenius dari klan Uchiha," jelas Shikamaru.

"Wow…" kata Ino kagum. "Wajahnya keren juga."

"Hah… merepotkan," dengus Shikamaru yang sudah hafal dengan sikap teman semasa kecilnya itu. "Aku dapat kabar dari rumah sakit kalau kondisi tubuh Sakura lebih _drop_ daripada sebelumnya. Detak jantungnya melambat," jelas Shikamaru yang membuat mata Ino terbelalak bagaikan mau keluar dari sana.

"Kau pasti bohong!" katanya tidak percaya.

"Silahkan meliat kalau Anda tidak percaya, Nona Yamanaka."

Ino membuka laci yang berada di meja kasir itu. Di sana, Ino mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang sebesar kelereng berwarna bening. Ino dengan kalang-kabut mencari air. Shikamaru hanya diam saja melihatnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dan menunjukkan bola bening itu.

"Jangan Ino…" desis Shikamaru. "Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau menggunakannya? Waktu itu kau hampir saja mati!" seru Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah tahu semua resikonya!" Terlihat kilatan kemarahan di mata Ino.

"Jangan menggunakannya, Ino!" Shikamaru mencengkeran kuat pergelangan tangan Ino yang memegang bola bening itu.

"Le- lepas Shika-_kun_!" Ino menghentakkan tangannya. Berharapa Shikamaru melepaskan cengkeramannya. Namun sayang, cengkeraman Shikamaru terlalu keras. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

'Gelas minumku?' batin Ino saat tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah gelas kaca yang masih terisi air yang berada pada meja kasir. Sebuah seringai licik ditampakkan Ino pada wajahnya. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ino melemparkan bola bening itu ke gelas berair itu dan… Kena! Gelas itu menumpahkan isinya dan membuat bola bening itu terkena air. "Ups… Sepertinya kali ini aku menang, Shika-_kun_," kata Ino. Dengan refleks Shikamaru melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ino langsung saja kabur keluar dari tokonya.

Dari bola bening itu keluar cahaya kebiruan yang membentuk wujud Ino. Hologram. Akhirnya, hologram itu membentuk wujud Ino secara sempurna. Sama persis.

"Selamat siang, Shika-_kun_," kata hologram Ino itu.

"Tidak…" Shikamaru langsung berlari keluar dari Yamanaka's Flowers Shop mengejar Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…" Nasaf Ino tersenggal-senggal. Padahal baru setengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit di mana Sakura di rawat.

'Apa ini efek menggunakan hologram itu?' batin Ino bertanya.

"_**Ino, kau jangan terlalu sering menggunakan hologram itu," kata Sakura.**_

"_**Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang memperhatikan sebuah bola seukuran kelereng berwarna bening.**_

"_**Hologram itu akan memakan setengah dari tenagamu. Jangan menggunakannya kecuali memang terdesak."**_

"Ah iya!" Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri setelah mengingat perkataan Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ino tiba-tiba merasa dirinya menjadi cepat lelah. Dengan memaksakan diri, Ino terus berlari menuju sebuah gedung megah yang menjulang tinggi di depan sana. Konoha Hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shion… Shion…" panggil Ino di lorong rumah sakit.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan jas berwarna putih memandang Ino dengan kedua mata lavendernya. Dia adalah Shion Uzumaki, dokter yang menangani Sakura selama dia dirawat.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanyanya. "Tarik nafas dulu," katanya melihat Ino yang nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Ba- bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Bisa kita ke ruanganku dulu?" tanyanya. Mereka pun berjalan ke ujung ruangan yang ada di sana.

Ino duduk di depan sebuah meja mesar yang terbuat dari kayu. Di atas meja kayu itu, terdapat sebuah papan yang terbuah dari _stainless steel_ yang tebalnya kira-kira 0,2 centi meter. Shion berdiri di balik meja itu. Dia tampak menekan-nekan beberapa bagian _stainless steel_ itu. Muncullah cahaya biru yang membentuk data-data suatu hal. Dengan mudah, Shion menyentuh lembaran data yang melayang itu dan mencari data Sakura.

"Ini grafik perkembangan Sakura selama koma." Shion mendorong sebuah lembaran gambar yang melayang itu ke depan Ino.

"Semakin lemah?" tanya Ino.

"Ya. Semakin hari, tekanan darahnya melemah. Ini membuat kemungkinan Sakura untuk dapat sadar semakin kecil."

"Berapa kemungkinannya?"

"Sepuluh persen."

"Se- sepuluh persen?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Dia membelalakkan matanya. Shion menganggukkan kepalanya. Badan Ino agak merosot dari tempat dudukkanya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuat Sakura sadar?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya ada. Tapi caranya terlalu beresiko tinggi," kata Shion.

"Apa?"

"Pertama, menambahkan besaran gelombang radio yang dikirimkan ke otak Sakura. Resikonya, jika terlalu banya gelombang yang terkirim, bisa saja tubuh Sakura tidak dapat menerimanya dan malah membuat otaknya tersengat listrik dan bisa saja Sakura…" Shion menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sakura bisa saja kenapa?"

"Meninggal." Ino terdiam seribu kata.

"Tapi ada juga cara lain," lanjutnya. "Membagi kesadaran."

"Membagi kesadaran?" tanya Ino yang belum pernah mendengarnya.

"Membagi kesadaran pernah dilakukan se- abad yang lalu. Tahun 2874. Penelitian ini berhasil membangkitkan seorang yang telah meninggal, tapi karena terjadi kesalahan, orang yang memberi kesadarannya malah meninggal karena memberikan seluruh kesadarannya."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau memberikan setengah kesadarannya?"

"Dia akan kehilangan semua ingatannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menggunakan bootnya yang memiliki roket terbang mengelilingi Kota Tokyo. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia berkeliling mencari Ino.

'Apa dia ke rumah sakit?' tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru langsung saja melesat pergi menuju sebuah gedung menjulang yang berada di pusat Kota Tokyo Distrik Konoha. Konoha Hospital.

"Sarutobi-_san_!" panggil Shikamaru pada seorang berambut coklat jabrik dengan syal berwarna merah melingkar di lehernya. Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Merasa dipanggil, orang itu menoleh pada Shikamaru. "Ada apa Nara-_san_?"

"Apa kau melihat Ino Yamanaka?"

"Kalau kau mencari Yamanaka-_san_, tadi aku melihatnya menuju Konoha Hospital," jawabnya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Sarutobi-_san_."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau serius, Ino? Ini bukan hal yang main-main!" kata Shion yang tidak percaya akan pendengarannya tadi.

"Aku serius Nona Shion Uzumaki!" kata Ino. "Aku mau menjalani pembagi kesadaran!"

"Ino, ini bukan cara terakhir untuk membuat Sakura sadar dari komanya!" Nada bicara Shion mulai meninggi.

"Kau tidak akan tahu rasa frustasinya aku terhadapnya. Sakura, dia adalah sahabatku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri!"

"Jangan nekat!"

"Aku akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membuat Sakura bangun."

"Walaupun itu mengorbankan nyawamu?"

"Ya."

"Ino, banyak orang yang menyayangimu. Bagaimana kalau hal ini gagal dan kau malah meninggal?"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Oke. Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Shion menarik nafas. "Sesuai prosedur yang ada tentang pembagi kesadaran, kau harus menandatangani berkas-berkas yang akan diajukan menteri kesehatan padamu."

"Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Ino dan Shion telah berada di kawasan khusus pemerintahan. Pusat pemerintahan dan pertahanan berada di ketinggian tiga ratus meter dari permukaan tanah. Pusat pemerintahan dan pertahanan sengaja dibuat di atas permukaan tanah dan terlihat seperti piring terbang yang selalu berpindah. Karena pentinggnya listrik yang menghasilkan magnet bagi alat itu, atap-atap gedung pusat pemerintahan dan pertahanan yang berada di atas mesin yang berbentuk seperti piring terbang itu sengaja dibuat dengan adanya panel surya.

"Tap… tap… tap…"

Bunyi decitan yang dari karet alas sepatu mereka terdengar menggema di lorong bagian bawah landasan pertahanan yang teramat sepi. Lorong itu sepenuhnya terbuat dari besi yang dilapisi dengan baja dan _stainless steel_.

"Kemana semua orang ini?" tanya Ino pada Shion.

"Mereka berada di ruang kendali dan juga di gedung pemerintahan yang berada di atas sana," jawab Shion.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari baja yang tertutup rapat. Shion mendekat pada sebuah benda yang tergantung di pintu itu. Alat itu adalah alat pendeteksi. Alat yang memiliki tingat keamanan tinggi. Dimuali dari kode _password_, tes sidik jari, tes rambut, tes retina mata, dan juga suara.

"Siapa itu?" tanya sebuah suara yang keluar dari alat itu.

"Shion Uzumaki."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Keperluan yang sangat penting sehingga tidak mungkin dikatakan di sini."

"Apakah kau sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku dengan temanku, Nona Ino Yamanaka."

"Masuk."

Pintu yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka. Ketika Ino melihat ke dalamnya, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan nyaris kosong melompong. Ruangan itu seluruhnya berwarna putih tanpa adanya warna lain yang mendominasi ruangan itu.

"Selamat datang Nona Uzumaki dan Nona Yamanaka," kata seorang berambut putih yang duduk dibalik meja yang juga berwarna putih. Di wajah orang tersebut terlihat kerutan-kerutan tipis di sana.

"Selamat siang Nenek Chiyo," kata Shion sambil terus melangkah luruh mendekati meja itu. Shion dan juga Ino berhenti melangkah ketika jarak mereka dengan meja itu sekitar satu meter.

"Ada apa sampai kalian ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya sang Menteri Kesehatan, Akasuna no Chiyo.

"Mungkin ini pertama kalinya pada abad ini hal ini dicoba kembali," kata Shion.

"Apa yang mau kau coba."

"Nona Ino Yamanaka bersedia untuk membagi setengah dari kesadarannya kepada Nona Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu kabur dengan menggunakan mesin waktu," jelas Shion.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura Haruno?"

"Nona Sakura Haruno mengalami gangguan pernapasan akibat banyaknya polusi udara di tahun dua ribu sepuluh. CO² yang selama itu dihirupnya ternyata sudah mencapai otaknya, sehingga dia mengalami koma dan sampai saat ini dia belum sadar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Nenek Chiyo memandang dengan serius ke arah mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino. "Nona Yamanaka, kau pasti sudah tahu apa resiko dari pembagi kesadaran."

"Ya," jawab Ino.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh serius akan menjalani semua resikonya setelah membagi kesadaranmu dengan Nona Haruno?"

"Ya, saya menerima semua resiko yang nanti akan terjadi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Chiyo mengeluarkan sebuah mesin yang berbentuk seperti iPad hanya saja lebih lebar dan juga lebih tipis. "Silahkan kau membaca dan menandatangani semua data-data yang ada di dalam iPad itu." Ino membaca dan menandatangani semua data yang ada di dalam iPad itu. Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit bagi Ino untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Ini." Ino menyerahkan kembali iPad itu.

"Baik, pembagian kesadaran bisa kita laksanakan besok jam sepuluh pagi. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan siapka seluruh staminamu karna hal ini akan sangat melelahkan," katanya. "Kalian sekarang boleh kembali ke tempat kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berada di rumah Ino sedari tadi. Ino yang baru saja sampai merada kaget.

"Shika-_kun_!"

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang. Lihat, ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam," kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah jam yang tergantung di dinding.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan."

"Oke, aku menjenguk Sakura."

"Apa iya? Tadi aku baru saja dari ruang di mana Sakura di rawat."

"Sudahlah Shika-_kun_, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku mau istirahat," paksa Ino sambil mendorong tubuh Shikamaru agar keluar.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang. Aku harap kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Ino," kata Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya pergi melesat dengan boots roketnya.

'Maafkan aku Shika-_kun_…'

**To Be Continue…**

**Sudah berapa lama fic ini dipendam? Oh baru sebulan… #ngangguk-ngangguk.**

**Heheheheh… gimana chapter kali ini? Apakah makin aneh jalan ceritanya? Semoga enggak ya :3**

**Sebenernya nih ide udah buntu, tapi berkat Pak Anto dan pelajaran jurnalistik –nya ya… beginilah hasil imajinasi gue. Dan juga thanks buat Steven Joga yang udah kasih tahhu tentang hologram-hologram itu.**

**Tentang penyakit-penyakitnya… gue itu ngarang semua. Jelaslah gue gak tahu karena gue cuma anak kelas 7 Hahahahaha…**

**Makasih ya yang udah mau baca, review, fave, alert. Thanks buat yang review: AmarilisBlossom, 4ntk4-ch4n, Fidy discrimination, Unisagi Kyoichi Uchiha, ahrits**

**Balesan review yang non-login:**

**AmarilisBlossom : Mya-chan! Thanks udah mau review **** ini udah diupdate. RnR lagi ya **

**Ahrits : Maaf lama updatennya ^^a. Aku sempet kena WB dan juga ini udah masuk sekolah, dari harus focus sama pelajaran **** ini udah di update kok. RnR lagi ya **

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a. Kazuma B'tomat**

Finished at:

00.20 A.M.

January 23, 2011

Published at:

01.00 A.M.

January 23, 2011

**My Love In The Past © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


	8. Chapter 8

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Sci-fi

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC –always–

Kazuma House Production present…

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Matahari pagi telah terbit sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Jam yang tergantung di dinding Yamanaka's Flowers Shop sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.30 A.M.. Ino sudah pergi meninggalkan tokonya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tentu saja hari ini dia pergi ke Pusat Pemerintahan dan Pertahanan.

Ino menelusuri setiap lorong yang ada dalam mesin yang seperti piring terbang itu. Seperti saat pertama kali ia dan Shion pergi ke sana, lorong-lorong itu tampak sepi. Sampailah ia di depan sebuah pintu baja yang tertutup. Ino mendorongnya. Pintu itu tidak menghasilkan suara sedikitpun sehingga dua orang yang berada di dalam sana tidak menyadari kehadiran Ino.

"Terima kasih atas bunganya kemarin," kata Shion pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berantakkan yang dikuncir itu.

"Bisakah hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?" tanya laki-laki itu.

'Ah itukan laki-laki yang membeli bunga di tokoku kemarin,' batin Ino yang sempat kaget. Ino tidak berniat untuk berpindah dari tempatnya.

"Untuk hal itu… maaf Shisui-_kun_. Lebih baik kita _break_ dulu," kata Shion pada lelaki yang dipanggil Shisui itu.

"Mau sampai kapan? Aku tahu waktu itu aku salah. Tapi bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

"Entahlah," jawab Shion yang mewakili semua pertanyaan Shisui tadi. Shion melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sebentar lagi jam sepuluh. Lebih baik kau kembali ke atas, Shisui-_kun_."

"Baiklah." Shisui berbalik menuju pintu. Di pintu dilihatnya Ino sedang berdiri di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya yang membuat Ino dan Shion kaget.

"Ah maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku ada janji dengan Shion," jawab Ino agak gugup melihat ke arah mata _onyx_ yang memandangnya tajam.

"Tsk!" Shisui berjalan melewati Ino begitu saja.

Ino pun menutup pintu itu. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Shion yang di belakangnya terdapat dua buah mesin yang seperti kasur yang terbuat dari besi yang memiliki dua tiang dimasing-masing tempat dan juga kabel-kabel.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," sangkal Shion. Ino pun tidak berniat membahasnya lebih jauh.

Pintu ruangan–yang sekelilingnya lebih mendominasi warna putih–terbuka dan menampikan dua orang berbaju dan masker putih yang menyeret sebuah kasur dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di sana.

"Baringkan dia di sana," perintah Shion menunjuk sebuah kasur besi yang berada di bagian kiri belakang dirinya. Kedua orang itu pun memindahkan Sakura ke sana. Dengan cekatan, Shion memasangkan kabel-kabel itu ke bagian kepala, leher, pembuluh nadi yang berada di pergelangan tangan, dada bagian jantung, dan juga perut Sakura.

"Tolong panggilkan Nyonya Akasuna no Chiyo di ruang kerjanya," perintahnya.

"_Hai_'," kata kedua orang itu sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah sang Menteri Kesehatan, Akasuna no Chiyo, di ruangan itu. Seperti biasa, dia mengenakan pakaian serba putih, hanya saja, kali ini dia mengenakan sebuah sarung tangan elastis dan juga penutup kepala (yang terlihat seperti _shower cap_) yang menutupi rambut putihnya, dan juga penutup mulut berwarna putih.

"Kau sudah siap Shion? Nona Yamanaka?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Sudah," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Shion, lebih baik kau mengganti bajumu."

"_Hai'_ Nenek Chiyo." Shion pun pergi ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang berada di sana. Ketika kembali, ia sudah memakai pakaian dan atribut yang sama dengan Nenek Chiyo. Mungkin kalau disejajarkan, mereka akan terlihat mirip, hanya saja warna mata mereka yang berbeda.

"Ino, kau berbaring di sana. Dan Shion, tolong pasangkan alat stabilitasnya." Shion pun langsung menerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo sendiri sedang mengatur komputer yang dapat dibilang berukuran cukup besar yang membatasi antara Ino dan Sakura. Di layar komputer tersebut, terlihat huruf-huruf dan juga gambar dua buah tabung yang satu berisikan warna ungu yang penuh, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berisikan seperempat warna ungu.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Ya."

"Baik, kita mulai." Nenek Chiyo menekan beberapa tombol yang berada di _keyboard_ komputer itu dan akhirnya menekan tombol berwarna merah.

Dua tiang yang berada di sebelah kepala Ino dan Sakura mengeluarkan gelombang listrik. Pada layar besar yang berada di antara kedua kasur besi itu terlihatlah gambar tabung yang berisi warna ungu itu perlahan-lahan menampilkan perubahan. Dari yang peduh perlahan berkurang, sedangkan yang seperempat perlahan-lahan bertambah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Kakashi. Terlihat di tangannya, ia membawa banyak sekali tumpukan map-map berbagai warna.

"Ada apa Kakashi-nii?" tanya Shikamaru berbalik badan menghadap Kakashi yang berada di belakangnya.

"Tolong bawakan ini ke pusat kendali yang ada di bawah, dong!" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang tersembunya di balik masker berwarna gelapnya.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau tahulah, aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Kakashi langsung saja memberikan tumpukkan map-map itu pada Shikamaru.

"H- hei!"

"Tolong ya Shikamaru. Sampai jumpa!" Kakashi langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah merasa jengkel

"Huh… bilang saja kalau malas dan ingin menyelesaikan buku bokep itu!" gerutu Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju ruang kendali yang berada di bawah.

Shikamaru berjalan menuju ruang kendali yang berada di bawah. Saat berjalan di lorong-lorong yang terbuat dari lapisan baja itu, dua orang gadis sedang berjalan sambil bergosip ria. Awalnya Shikamaru tidak peduli, tapi telinganya mendengar sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"…ada yang menggunkan mesin S-130," kata salah satu dari mereka.

'S-130? Bukannya itu mesin yang katanya digunakan untuk membagi kesadaran?' batin Shikamaru.

"Ya. Berani sekali orang yang mencobanya. Ini pertama kalinya pada abad ini," jawab temannya.

"Pada abad lalu katanya pernah di coba, tapi katanya gagal."

"Semoga saja orang yang mencobanya itu selamat."

"Semoga saja."

Shikamaru dari tadi hanya diam. Berlagak tidak peduli dengan topik pembicaraan mereka. _Siapa?_ batinnya.

Shikamaru menuju sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu. "Shikamaru Nara, dari divisi pertahanan negara penjaga mesin waktu."

"Silahkan masuk," kata suara yang memang sudah ter-program komputer.

Pintu pun terbuka. Di dalam sana, terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang bergelut dalam pekerjaan mereka di depan komputer. Puluhan–atau bahkan ratusan komputer dengan teknologi 4D serta perangkatnya tampak menyala.

"Permisi, saya Shikamaru Nara dari divisi pertahanan negara penjaga mesin waktu," kata Shikamaru pada seorang berbadan tinggi dan tegap.

"Saya Momochi Zabusa. Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Saya disuruh oleh Kakashi Hatake untuk memberikan berkas-berkas ini." Zabusa menerima semua berkas yang diajukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Zuing…

Terdengar bunyi dari mesin pembagi kesadaran. Setelah sekitar empat puluh menit berlalu, pembagian setengah kesadaran Ino pun berjalan lancar. Mesin pembagi kesadaran berhasil mengerjakan tugasnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, mesin pembagi kesadaran bekerja. Dan kali ini berhasil.

Orang-orang berseragam putih langsung saja masuk dalam ruangan itu untuk membawa Ino dan Sakura ke ruang ICU untuk diperhatikan perkembangannya. Mereka langsung memasangkan benda yang seperti _headphone_ dan menyalurkan gelombang radio.

"Tadi… aku merasa tegang," kata Shion.

"Ya. Aku juga sama sepertimu, Shion," kata Nenek Chiyo yang ada di sebelahnya.

Shikamaru tak sengaja melewati ruangan tempat pembagi kesadaran berlangsung. Ia sempat melihat dua buah kasur yang dibawa oleh kesatuan dari Departemen Kesehatan. Shikamaru pedasaran pada siapa saya yang melakukan pembagian kesadaran itupun bertanya pada Nenek Chiyo.

"Maaf Chiyo-_sama_, kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa yang melakukan pembagian kesadaran?" tnaya Shikamaru sopan.

"Nona Ino Yamanaka," jawab Nenek Chiyo. "Memangnya, ada apa ya, Nara-_san_?" tanya Nenek Chiyo kembali.

"Ah tak apa. Permisi."

_Kau membohongiku, Ino…_

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 21 Mei 2011

"Selamat ya, Sasuke!" kata Itachi pada adik semata wayangnya itu. Hana pun juga ikut memberikan selamat pada Sasuke.

"Selamat, Sasuke." Mikoto memeluk anak bungsunya. Ia amat bangga dengannya.

"Woi! Sasuke! Ayo foto bareng!" panggil Kiba yang sudah berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka.

Sasuke pergi ke tempat Kiba dan teman-temannya berada. Mereka berfoto bersama sebagai kenangan terakhir mereka di universitas itu. Hari ini, adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Sasuke mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam kelulusan. Tadi, dia hanya menyampaikan pidato singkat.

"Seandanya Sakura ada di sini, apa yang akan dia lakukan, ya?" tanya Hana.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, takkan ada senyum palsu di wajah Sasuke," jawab Itachi.

"Sasuke! Kami pulang dulu, ya!" teriak Itachi. Dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukkan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sudah satu tahun kami tidak melihat Sakura. Kapan-kapan, ajak dia ke rumahmu, dong. Kami kangen dengannya!" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_Aku sendiri tak yakin akan bertemu lagi dengannya,_ batin Sasuke miris.

"_Bye all_!" kata Kiba.

"Kau mau kemana, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mendapat tawaran bekerja di luar negeri," kata Kiba, "oke, _see_ ya, _guys_!"

"Sasuke, aku dan Hinata pergi dulu, ya," kata Naruto merangkul Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh… kau siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna samudera.

"Ino, ini aku, Sakura," kata gadis lain yang berambut merah muda.

"Sakura? Sakura siapa?" tanya Ino menatap mata sewarna emerald yang menatapnya. "Aku tidak kenal denganmu."

"Sakura, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Sakura.

Seminggu setelah pemindahan kesadaran itu. Sakura telah bangun dari koma-nya, dan Ino seperti konsekuensi yang telah ia setujui, ia kehilangan ingatannya.

Shikamaru dan Sakura berada di atap rumah sakit. Angin berhembus, menerpa keduanya. Tatapan mereka tampak serius memandang satu sama lain. Tegang, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak tegang berada di lantai teratas sebuah gedung dengan angin yang berhembus dan juga tatapan mata seperti itu?

"Jadi, bagaimana Ino bisa kehilangan ingatannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Ino menjalani pembagian kesadaran denganmu. Walaupun ia tidak membagi semua kesadarannya, kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya," kata Shikamaru.

Ya, Sakura memang tahu maksud yang dikatakan Shikamaru. "Hilang ingatan."

"Dia tidak memberitahuku atau siapapun tentang hal ini. Aku mengetahuinya juga, setelah para pekerja negara membicarakan mesin ini kembali." Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dia begitu keras kepala!"

"Tapi, sebagai sahabat, aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Apalagi hal ini karena aku." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Uchiha Corporation. Jadi, ya beginilah ruangan yang akan kau pakai," kata Itachi menunjukkan ruangan yang akan Sasuke pakai sebagai ruang kerjanya.

Ruangan itu hanya berukuran 4 meter X 3 meter luasnya. Dindinnya berlapiskan wallpaper putih dengan permukaan lantainya tertutupi karpet berwarna coklat tua. Barang-barang yang ada do sana tidak terlalu banyak. Minimalis dan simpel, seperti kesukaan Sasuke.

"Lumayan."

"Tugasmu adalah mengurusi seluruh laporan yang dikirimkan dari seluruh cabang di Jepang." Itachi duduk di tepi meja, menatap Sasuke. "Empat puluh dua cabang."

"Lalu?"

"Ya, untuk pertama itu dulu. Kalau sudah bisa ya, kau akan kuberi tugas yang lebih banyak," kata Itachi, "Dan kau tidak mendapat perlakuan khusus di sini."

"Aku tidak mengharapkannya." Sasuke bertanya, "Apa keselamatanku dijamin dari para orang-orang itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu yang sekarang sudah di penuhi oleh para karyawan.

"Untuk itu, mungkin aku akan membantu," kata Itachi sambil nyengir. "Santai saja, lagi!"

"Kalau sampai ada kenapa-napa denganku, kau yang pertama kali kusalahkan, Itachi!"

"Ya sudah, sana! Silahkan bekerja." Itachi berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Bubar, bubar. Adikku bukan bintang Hollywood yang bisa dijadikan tontonan!" kata Itachi pada orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Lihat apa yang ada di punggungku ini!" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Sayap?" tebak Sakura. Di punggung Ino, ada sepasang sayap berkilauan yang terbus pandang. Ia terlihat seperti seorang peri.

"Ya! Flying Jet 3000 keluaran terbaru! Bentuknya seperti sayap transparan!" kata Ino.

Dua tahun berlalu. Ino telah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, dengan bantuan Sakura–walaupun tidak semua ingatannya kembali. Butuh perjuangan yang keras untuk bisa mengembalikan ingatan Ino, mengingat watak Ino yang keras kepala awalnya, Ayah Ino sempat sedih karena anak semata wayangnya itu kehilangan ingatan.

Dua tahun di masa Sakura dan Sasuke juga sama. Sasuke sekarang sudah mengemban tugas yang lebih berat dari Kakaknya, Itachi. Selama dua tahun itu, ia tak henti-hentinya mencari cara supaya dapat menghasilkan energi ion. Penelitiannya ini hanya diketahui olehnya dan Itachi.

"Itachi, impianku tercapai," kata Sasuke pada Itachi.

Saat itu malam hari di rumah kediaman Uchiha. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari tengah malam–menjelang pagi–tapi Sasuke baru saja pulang dari kantor. Setiap kali ia pulang larut malam–bahkan sampai pagi–Itachi -lah yang selalu menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Impian yang mana?"

"Energi ion. Aku berhasil menciptakannya."

To Be Continue…

Yak! Akhirnya sampe juga di chapter8! Yey yey yey yey! Hip hip hura! Hip Hip hura!

Adek gue: iiii… Cece gila!

Kazu: Diem aja deh, Mr. Sok Cool!

Hahahah… awalnya aku pikir cuma sampe chapter 5 atau 6, ternyata sampai chapter 8 gini ya. Hehehehe… makasih bagi yang udah bersedia baca nih fic abal buatan gue.

Saatnya bales Review :D (non-login)

**tanpa nama**: Ini udah update. Makasih ya udah mau review...

**Hikari Sinju**: Maaf... saya kehabisan ide. Tapi mudah-mudahan, secepatnya aku update. Makasih udah review.

Spoiler: Fic ini berakhir di chapter 10. :D

Dan kuucapin, selamat ya buat kakak-kakakku sekalian yang udah ngejalanin ujian. Dan untuk adik-adikku yang Mei nanti mau ujian (SD ujiannya Mei, kan?), semangat ya! Semoga kalian lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan!

Kalo fic ini udah selesai tuntas complete, mudah-mudahan fic yang lain jadi cepet update :D

See you in next chapter!

read & review please? :D

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

**Finished at:**

**02.30 P.M. (WIB)**

**Thursday, April 28, 2011**

**Published at:**

**02.45 P.M. (WIB)**

**Thursday, April 28, 2011**

**My Love In The Past © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


	9. Chapter 9

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Sci-fi

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC –always–

Kazuma House Production present…

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

"Energi ion. Aku berhasil menciptakannya."

"Jadi… kau akan pergi menemui Sakura, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Tapi entah kapan. Aku masih perlu menyempurnakannya," kata Sasuke. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Ngantuk banget!" keluh Sasuke. Kaki-kaki jenjang Sasuke melangkah melewati Itachi. Berjalan menuju tangga dengan perlahan hingga ia menaiki anak-anak tangga satu persatu dan menghilang dari pandangan Itachi di ujungnya.

Sesaat, Itachi sempat tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Dan sedikit rasa penyesalan menghinggapinya. Bukan karena ia iri atau kesal bahwa Sasuke menjadi seorang penemu, tapi… sesuatu yang penting dan dapat menghubah dunia.

_Kau mengubah sejarah, Sasuke._

.

.

.

.

.

Empat hari berlalu sejak Sasuke mengutarakan penemuannya. Dan sejak empat hari kemarin juga dia tidak masuk ke kantor. Bagai hilang ditelan bumi, tidak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaannya, bahkan Itachi sekali pun. Dan hal ini membuat Itachi sering sekali mengunjungi lapangan _skate board_ untuk memastikan ada tidaknya mesin waktu itu.

_Mesin waktunya masih ada. Jadi, kemana dia?_

"Itachi, kenapa kau sering sekali mondar-mandir ke taman itu?" tanya Mikoto pada hari ini–hari yang ke empat–pada Itachi yang beru pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa," begitu jawaban Itachi.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Mikoto dan disambut dengan gelengan kepala dari Itachi. "Kau pasti lapar sekali. Ayo makan, sebentar lagi sup miso-nya matang."

Itachi mengikuti langkah Mikoto menuju ruang makan. Itachi yang memang sudah lapar, langsung saja duduk dan menunggu Mikoto untuk ikut duduk hingga mereka mengucapkan selamat makan.

"Beberapa hari ini, Mama tidak melihat Sasuke. Apa dia sedang ada tugas keluar kota?" tanya Mikoto sesaat ia menelan makanannya.

Rasa bersalah menusuk hati Itachi bagai bilah pisau tajam. "Sasuke… ya, dia sedang ada tugas ke Beijing." _Maaf, Ma._

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Keadaannya mendadak sekali, jadi ya… dia harus pergi ke sana secepatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, matahari sedang bertengger tepat di atas kepala. Jalan dan trotoar tentu saja sepi, siapa pula yang mau pergi disaat hari seperti ini? Bikin kepala terserang vertigo.

"FOREHEAD!" panggil Ino pada Sakura.

"Piggy, bisakah kau tidak membuatku marah?" tanya Sakura. "Hari sudah panas, jangan buat aku semakin marah!"

"Hehehe…. Damai," kata Ino sambil nyengir. "Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ino.

"Ke kedai es di seberang jalan sana," jawab Sakura.

"Yang baru itu, ya? Aku ikut, dong!" kata Ino mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan melalui jalan pitas tercepat dan terbaru, sebuah portal yang baru dibuat tahun lalu. Bentuknya memang seperti pintu biasa dengan peta Kota Tokyo yang sangat besar di sampingnya. Peta itu penuh dengan tombol dan menggambarkan penampakkan kota dengan sangat jelas dan mendetail.

Sakura menekan tombol-tombol yang menunjukkan blok dan nomor. Setelahnya, Sakura dan Ino masuk ke dalam pintu itu.

Kurang dari kecepatan kedipan mata, mereka sudah berada di depan kedai es yang mereka ingin tujui. Antrean panjang terlihat di depan meja kasir dan terus bertambah panjang dengan banyaknya pengunjung yang berdatangan.

"Ayo! Nanti kita kehabisan!" Ino langsung menyeret Sakura untuk ikut mengantre.

Selama mengantre, Ino sibuk memilih-milih es jenis apa yang akan dibelinya. Mata _aqua_-nya memandang pada _blackboard_ yang menggantung di bagian atas dinding bata di belakang meja kasir. _Lebih enak yang mana, ya? Es yoghurt rasa strawberry-taro, atau apa ya_?

"Sakura, kalau aku beli es yoghurt rasa strawberry-taro, enakkan _toping_ –nya apa ya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. "Moci, almond, brownies, strawberry, kiwi, atau apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Kiwi, jeruk, moci, oreo," jawab Sakura asal.

"Berarti aku beli yang porsi _large_," kata Ino.

Tersisa beberapa orang lagi di depan mereka. Seseorang yang sedang mengantre tampak membawa lima buah cup ukuran setengah galon pada kedua tangannya. Tampaknya dia cukup kesulitan saat membawanya. Berapa kali, tumpukkan cup itu hampir saja tergelincir dari tangannya yang basah.

"Lee?" panggil Sakura saat ia mengenali orang yang membawa tumpukkan cup itu.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_!" sapa Lee.

"Banyak sekali kau membelinya. Untuk siapa saja?" tanya Ino.

"Ah Ino-_chan_. Ini untukku, Yamato-_senpai_, Gai-_sensei_, dan juga Chouji–kau tahu, dia memesan dua porsi lagi untuk kali ketiganya," kata Lee. "Sebaiknya aku segera kembali. Nanti es-nya keburu meleleh. Sampai jumpa!" Lee berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kaca kedai es.

Tibalah giliran mereka. "Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" tanya sang penjaga kasir.

"Aku mau es yoghurt rasa strawberry-taro dengan toping: kiwi, jeruk, moci, dan oreo," ucap Ino mantap.

"Baik, berarti porsi _large_, ya," kata penjaga kasir. "Es yoghurt strawberry-taro. Toping kiwi, jeruk, moci, dan oreo," katanya pada seseorang di sampingnya. Dengan cekatan, laki-laki itu menyediakan pesanan Ino. "Ini." Penjaga kasir itu memberikan pesanan Ino beserta tissue dan sendoknya.

"Nona mau pesan apa?" tanya penjaga kasir pada Sakura.

"Aku mau yang ukuran setengah galon es lemon dan Strawberry Cheese. Dijadikan satu," kata Sakura cepat.

"Ukuran setengah galon dengan rasa es lemon dan Strawberry Cheese," kata si kasir itu lagi pada seseorang di sampingnya yang bertugas menyediakan pesanan pelanggan. "Semuanya, dengan nona yang tadi, jadi dua ribu lima ratus yen (￥2500)." Sakura membayarnya setelah ia menerima es-nya.

"Terimakasih. Datang kembali!" kata si penjaga kasir.

"Sakura, kau serius menghabiskan ukuran setengah galon?" tanya Ino dengan mata mendelik.

"Iya. Apa kau tidak melihat apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Sakura balik sambil melahap es krim-nya.

"KAU GILA!" teriak Ino yang berdiri terdiam, sedankan Sakura terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Terserah apa katamu! Dan aku bukan orang gila, Ino Gendut!"

"Apa yang kau bilang? Jidat Lebar!"

"Ino Gendut!"

"Jidat Lebar!"

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut tanpa mereka sadari bahwa es krim mereka hampir meleleh, dan juga perubahan cuaca yang sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba. Langit cerah tanpa awan hari itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Bunyi gemuruh bersahut-sahutan dari segala penjuru. Satu per satu masyarakat Jepang yang penasaran keluar dari tempat berlindung mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya mereka kepada satu sama lain.

Dari mata hijau Sakura, ia melihat bahwa perlahan-lahan jalanan dan gedung-gedung di ujung jalan sana mulai memburam dan akhirnya menguap seperti air yang dipanaskan. Sakura berbalik menatap pemandangan di belakangnya. Hanya ada dia di sana. Seorang diri berdiri di tengah jalan yang lenggang.

Langit terlihat menjadi semakin gelap dengan hembusan angin yang mengganas seakan siap melahapmu. Sama seperti di sisi lain, ujung-ujung jalan sana menguap dan hilang menjadi sesuatu yang berwarna hitam pekat. Getaran-getaran kecil keluar dari dalam tanah dan semakin lama semakin besar.

Kkk… KRAK…

Tanah tebelah menjadi dua bagian yang terpisakan oleh sebuah jurang yang dalam sekali sehingga tak terlihat di mana dasarnya. Sakura yang melihatnya berjalan mundur dengan kaki bergetar. Rasa takut, ngeri, dan was-was menyelimutinya. Sakura terjatuh lunglai.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?"

Tes… tes… tes…

Sakura merasakan titik-titik air mulai menyentuh kulitnya. Ia tidak tahu, apakah itu hujan atau air matanya sendiri. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk.

"A- aku takut…" katanya lirih dengan matanya yang semakin ia pejamkan rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya bagai berada di tengah angin topan yang menggulung-gulung. Mual dan pusing hanyalah sebagian kecil yang ia rasakan. Isi perut beserta organ tubuhnya serasa dikocok-kocok dalam _blender_. _Apa ini yang dirasakan Sakura waktu itu?_ Pikirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, rasa-rasa itu sudah tidak ia rasakan lagi. Sasuke tentu saja membuka matanya, namun semuanya sama tak ada bedanya. Tetap gelap.

"Di mana aku?" tanyanya.

"_**Kau berada di tahun 3000,**_" jawab sebuah suara yang terdengar berat, bergema, dan penuh wibawah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Namun tak ada jawaban dari suara itu. "HEI! DI MANA KAU? TUNJUKKAN WUJUDMU!" teriak Sasuke.

"_**Kau bertanya di mana aku? Aku berada di sekelilingmu, hanya saja kau tidak bisa melihatku,**_" jawabnya.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke bagai orang linglung yang tidak tahu di mana lawan bicaranya berada karena semua sumber suara ada di mana-mana. Dia tetap duduk di kursi kemudi mesin waktu itu.

"_**Aku adalah makhluk dalam mitologi Jepang. Juubi, roh terakhir yang akan memusnahkan dunia,**_" katanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Hal seperti itu hanyalah takhayul!"

"_**Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi memang inilah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang tidak dapat kau tolak**_," katanya. "_**Oh ya, untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau tahu konsekuensinya?"**_ tanya makhluk itu.

"Aku mau bertemu temanku! Sakura namanya!"

"_**Hahahaha…**__"_ suara itu tertawa. "_**Ternyata kau tidak bisa sepintar kakakmu, Itachi. Dia bahkan sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya!**_"

"Apa konsekuensinya?"

"_**Percuma kau datang ke sini. Kau takkan bertemu dengannya, karena kau telah mengubah sejarah! Orang tahun 3000 takkan mungkin percaya kalau kau bilang kau berasal dari tahun 2011 atau 2012.**_"

"A- apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke yang terkejut. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba, muncul dua buah cahaya yang melayang-layang membentuk sebuah _scene_ yang berubah-ubah. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan yang sedang dilihatnya itu.

"_**Kau melihat kejadian yang terjadi di cahaya yang paling kiri itu?"**_ tanya Juubi.

"Ya. Itu aku ketika membuat energy ion dan…" Sasuke tampak memperhatikan cahaya yang kedua. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," kata Sasuke.

"_**Yang sebelah kiri adalah ketika kau membuat energy ion, dan yang sebelah kanan adalah kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang terjadi ketika kau menciptakan energy ion yang seharusnya diciptakan oleh Kabuto Yakushi,"**_ kata Juubi mulai menjelaskan. "_**Perubahannya diawali dengan beberapa jenis tumbuhan obat yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang. Lalu, musim panas datang seminggu lebih cepat–**_"

"Sebetar! Bukannya musim panas yang datang seminggu lebih cepat atau lambat itu hal yang wajar?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"_**Teknologi sudah berkembang dengan pesat! Bahkan untuk mengetahui kapan datangnya musim sudah ketahhuan tepat tanggal berapa."**_Juubi terdiam sebentar. "_**Ketika kau memulai perjalanan ke sini, bencana besar terjadi. Tanah terbagi menjadi dua, gempa, tsunami, badai, topan, dan tornado tejadi di mana-mana. Bumi menuju kehancurannya, dan semua menjadi gelap seperti awal mula ketika bumi dibentuk. Tapi tidak mengerti kenapa, hanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang selamat. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, ia jatuh pingsan dan terbawa terbang oleh angin tornado yang sedang melintas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata."**_

"Tapi… kenapa ketika orang-orang dari masa depan datang ke masa lalu, waktu itu tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"_**Waktu itu **_**global warming **_** adalah pertanda kedatangan hal aneh, tapi juga bumimu dan bumi sekarang berbeda. Bumimu masih cukup kuat untuk menanggung bebannya. Sedangkan bumi yang sekarang sudah keropos dan dapat hancur kapanpun sebuah hal kecil terjadi,"**_ kata Juubi. "_**Kau tahu, saat ketika kau datang ke mari, Jepang sudah di topang oleh tiang-tiang beton yang beratnya mencapat puluhan ton lima ratus mill di dalam tanah."**_

Sasuke diam mendengar penjelasan Juubi. Hanya tangannya yang mengepal keras sampai-sampai uratnya terasa benar muncul di kulit–walaupun saat itu keadaan gelap gulita. Perlahan, setitik air mata membuat jalur anak sungai di pipinya.

"_**Oh nak, kau terlihat seperti gadis berambut merah muda tadi. Dia menangis sampai pingsan dan menggumamkan kata 'Sasu' yang kupikir takkan ada kaitannya denganmu**_."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke semakin tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk keluar lebih banyak lagi. Ia merasa bahwa yang membunuh Sakura adalah dirinya. Terlintas pemikiran untuk mati saat itu juga, namun pikiran itu terbantahkan ketika terdengar lagi suara Juubi.

"_**Tapi… aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan terakhir,"**_ kata Juubi. Ia sudah menunjukkan wujudnya yang berpendar dalam kegelapan yang pekat. Ia terlihat seperti serigala raksasa yang memiliki rambut seperti singa, dan juga ekor berjumlah sepuluh. Warnanya hijau terang. Dalam genggaman tangannya keluar sebuah bola cahaya berwarna putih. "_**Ambil ini, dan sebutkan permohonanmu. Kemudian hancurkan bola itu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu.**_"

"Aku mau kembali ke masa beberapa menit sebelum Sakura datang. Kuharap Sakura tidak pernah datang ke masa lalu, dan ketika itu terjadi dia dan aku tidak kehilangan ingatan kami." Sasuke menghancurkan cahaya itu dalam sekali pukulan dalam telapak tangannya. Cahaya pun bersinar dengan terang menerangi kegelapan yang ada–bahkan Sasuke sampai memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuharap, keputusanmu kali ini takkan salah.**_

_**Kesempatan hanya datang sekali.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**1.923 words**

**SPECIAL UPDATE FOR Amaryllisht's Birthday. KAK MUMUD! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA! MAAP TELAT!**

**MAAF GAK SESUAI HARAPAN! Maaf banget ya…**

**Next chapter: Epilog**

**Dan kedai es krim itu… anggap aja gabungan antara Sour Sally dan Baskin Robin. Um… aye jadi ngiler banyanginnya. Pengen lagi, Cuma mahal banget TwT. Ada yang mau beliin aye Sour Sally yang large? 50 ribu doang, kok #plak.**

**Oke, sekarang saya jarang online Fb. Kenapa? Karena paket hp saya yang gaul, bukan unlimited yang bisa buka grup di web gitu. Jadi kalo ada yang mau hubungin aye, lewat twitter aja ya. Wakakakk…**

**2500 itu sekitar Rp250.000, 00.**

**Oke, bales review un-login dulu, ya:**

**Asadia Akil: Ini udah di-update. Makasih udah review dan udah suka sama fic ini ^^**

**Sasusakulovers: saya kaget baca review kamu. Makasih ya udah review. Ini udah dilanjutin, kok ^^**

**Michimaki Airi: Makasih udah review. Ini udah dilanjutin, kok. Tapi… aku kebiasaan dipanggil Kazu daripada Tomat ._. Hahahaha… tapi gak papa kok. Kesannya malah imut. Wakakak**

**SAY THANKS FOR: Amaryllisht, Amutia Blossom Saver, 4ntk4-ch4n, Kazuki Namikaze, Asadia Akil, Sasusakulovers, Hana to Uzu, Michimaki Airi.**

**SAY THANKS TO ALL SILENT READERS, REVIEWERS, ALERTERS, FAVERS.**

**Saya nyesek kalo inget chapter depan itu chapter terakhir. Dan artinya, mungkin saya gak bakal ngutak-atik fic ini lagi. Huaaaa… saya gak rela kalo gak ngutak-atik fic ini! Apa waktu buat publish chapter terakhirnya dipanjangin aja ya #plak #lupakan.**

**Oke, REVIEW LAGI YA!**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a Kazuma B'tomat**

**Finished at:**

**Friday, July 15, 2011**

**11.14 P.M.**

**Published at:**

**Saturday, 23 July 2011**

**01.05 A.M.**

**My Love In The Past © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


	10. Chapter 10

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Fantasy & Sci-fi

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC –always–

Kazuma House Production present…

My Love In The Past

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

"Hei Sasuke! Kau tidak pulang?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan _tattoo_ taring di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Dia berada di tempat biasanya dia bermain _skate board_. Hari sudah sore, dan kebanyakan sudah pulang. Hanya dirinya yang masih duduk sambil memegangi kali minuman soda sampai Kiba datang.

"Kiba, kenapa kau jadi seperti saat dua tahun lalu?" tanya Sasuke pada Kiba yang terlihat lebih muda.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyerngit bingung. "Ha? Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kiba. Kiba bertumpu pada papan _skate board_-nya yang ia buat seperti tongkat.

"Ti- tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke. "Lupakan!" Laki-laki itu melemparkan kalengnya ke tempat sampah terdekat dan masuk dengan mulus.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan, ya!" Kiba dengan _skate board_-nya pergi meninggalkan arena _track skate board_ itu.

Langit berlukiskan campuran warna oranye dan biru kental. Bulan telah menunjukkan kekuaasaannya pada malam di langit. Burung-burung kembali ke sarangnya secara berkelompok. Adapun hal yang membuat Sasuke masih menunggu di sana adalah Sakura.

Sasuke masih belum percaya bahwa dia kembali ke waktu dua tahun lalu. Saat dirinya masih belajar bersama teman-temannya di universitas. Menjalani hidup seperti anak muda kebanyakan yang diisi dengan kegiatan hobi, belajar, ataupun dunia gemerlap yang diisi anak-anak dunia.

Pip… Pip…

"Halo?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Sasuke, kau ke mana?_" tanya suara Itachi dari seberang.

"Aku ada di arena _skate board_," jawab Sasuke sambil melilihat sekeliling. Hanya ada dirinya saja di taman itu.

"_Cepat pulang!"_

"Iya… iya… sebentar lagi aku pulang." Sasuke langsung saja memutus sambungan telephone-nya.

_Huft… apa mungkin aku harus menunggu lagi?_ Pikir Sasuke. _Baiklah, lima belas menit lagi._

Sasuke menunggu dengan duduk sendirian di kursi taman. Matanya menerawang langit yang berwarna-warni. Jingga, violet, biru, dan merah muda. Ngomong-ngomong tentang merah muda, tak terasa waktu setengah jam berlalu begitu saja tanpa adanya suatu kejadian di sana.

_Dia benar-benar tidak datang, ya? _Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. _Perkataan makhluk itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan._

Sasuke menunduk menatap layar hitam ponselnya yang memantulkan tampilan dirinya. Dia terlihat seperti anak kuliahan. Satu hembusan napas berat membuat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya sambil menaiki papan skate board.

Saat hendak berjalan, ia merasakan getaran pada saku celananya. Dia merogoh ke dalam, mendapati PDA yang dibawa-bawa Sakura saat gadis berambut merah muda itu kelabakan menlihat energy ion-nya habis. Sasuke menatap PDA yang semakin lama layarnya menghitam. Mungkin karena energy ionnya sudah habis.

Ia menggenggam erat benda itu dan menatapnya nanar. Hanya ini yang membuatnya bisa mengingat bayangan Sakura yang semakin samar dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

_Bila aku tidak dapat melihatmu lagi, biarkan kurengkuh bayangmu dalam benakku. _

_._

_._

_._

_Selamanya di sini._

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

**469 Words**

Saya tahu, kok. Ini pendek banget, habis yang sreg sama saya cuma ending begini. Gomenasai…

Big Thanks for: Amutia Putri, CherryBlossom Sasuke, cherrysasusaku, Chisa Hanakawa, Chocobadas, deAmarilis, Fusu no MiyuHana –HIATUS, Hana to Uzu, Hyena Minnie-Fishy KYUte, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, NHL-chan, Nina-SasoSasuSaku, resiwon407, Rhapsody 'Mio' Natsuki, rikananami, shimohira kinouye, Tatiana12, Teruyo Arashima, Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori, VhaLiiaRhyaFha, Vipris, Ayano Hatake, lorist angela, Rainy Verre, NarumiAria, Dijah-hime, Shizouka-Rin, Haminda, UchihArlinz Ayhank-chan, michimaki airi, sasusakulovers, asadia akil, Anka-Chan, Hikari Shinju, Unisagi Kyoichi Uchiha, ahrits, Kataokafidy, Hanachi Mya-chan, kafuyamei Vanessa-hime, Icha Yukina Clyne, Chocomint the Snidget, Yellow Weed, Naoto Kizuna, Winterblossom Concrit Team, yolandhauchiha, Miku Hanato, Sakura Haruno 1995, Miss Uchiwa Sasusaku's Lover, Guest. Dan semua yang telah membaca.

ARIGATOGONZAIMASHITA!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Tuesday, July 10, 2012

08.29 A.M.

Published at:

Tuesday, July 10, 2012

08.35 A.M.

**My Love In The Past © Kazuma House Production ® 2012**


End file.
